The Trials and Tribulation of High School
by Ukime-Chan
Summary: Well, a friend and I got incredibly bored one day at lunch, and decided to write a story together! Isn't it exciting? This is a GaaIno as well as a NejiTen!
1. Chapter 1

Megami: Welcome to our story!

Ukime: Yesssss! I'm so excited!

Gaara: I am as well, This was my idea by the way..

Neji: What are you talking about? We were told not to interject, remember?

Megami: . Yeah Gaara...

Ukime: But boys don't listen! Anyway, on to a new subject!

Megami: Like a disclaimer?

Neji: Yes, like a disclaimer. Like the fact that this was actually written by two people, and Naruto belongs to neither of them.

Megami: My alignment has been screwed with again .

Gaara: You and your alignment...

Megami: FIXED!

Ukime: It was Neji! I saw him screw it up! Hahaha.

Gaara: Don't you need warnings now?

Neji: Yes. Megami can explain them though.

Ukime: HE DOESN'T CARE!

Megami: Okay so there will be a lot of side pairngs and some of them are Yaoi...

Gaara: Like all the teachers except Pein and Konan and Kakashi and Iruka and Asuma and Kurenai...

Megami: . Don't interrupt me...Back to my warning, This is a GaaIno and a NejiTen if you don't like any of the pairings deal with it, and don't read. Lovely sister do we need anything else?

Ukime: It's obviously rated M for later chapters, but nothing too raunchy to start off with.

Gaara: Wait until Megami gets to write a lemon...

Neji: Let's not get into that now. Let's just read the story...

* * *

Chapter1-Arrival

Ino walked into the entrance hall of the dorms. At teh front desk was a girl with epically dark purple hair, she looked really bored. Kids were signing  
on rooms as soon as they were through the door, she waited in line and when she got to the desk she noticed no one had signed for room 313. Ino smiled, 13 wasn't her favorite number but she was fascinated with the hysteria that revolved around it, so she signed. The senior at the desk raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"313 huh?" She asked

"Why not!" Ino said and moved to the wall where she had spotted two of her friends Sasuke and Naruto. She hugged Sasuke first and then Naruto. Naruto the only one who hugged her back, not that she cared. Her crush on Sasuke had long since expired and the two had become friends, or something close to friends and as for Naruto, he was just awsome and sweet. She leaned on the wall next to the raven and faced the brighter blond.

"So how was your summer?" she asked.

"Amazing!" he shouted.

"Mine was fine." Sasuke noted. Ino grinned.

"Thats good, I spent mine in Suna and couldn't wait to get home, I was inside in front of a fan the entire time." Ino said waving her hand like a fan.

"So you didn't meet anyone new?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." She said popping the p. Sasuke smirked.

"People from Suna are coming to school here." He said pointing to a trio of people with hourglasses on thier suitcases. Ino smiled as well.

"I don't have to go to Suna to meet the people." She said to Naruto, who laughed.

"I see that, it only works if you talk to them." He pointed out. She waved him off.

"Who said I wasn't gonna." She said as the purple haired girl handed out keys.

"I am your senior dorm advisor Anko, me and Haku here." She said motioning to a 'girl' next to her.

"My name is Haku, and I am a boy." He said, Anko snicked knowing all the kids were shocked. Everything about Haku screamed girl.

"Okay so now you know our names, we are in room 310, the very first one in the hall, that doesn't mean we wont hear a party in 318. So follow us and we'll take you to your rooms. In each of them are dorm rules, try to follow them." Anko said and hiked up a set of stairs, the kids following her.

"Some of you will be alone for a while because not everyone has signed in, they were of course randomly given a room as a result, so don't be alarmed if someone opens the door while your getting settled." Haku said, in his feminine voice. They said some other things that Ino tuned out as she climbed the stairs, next to a boy with red hair and a tattoo on his forehead. She was wondering why someone had a tattoo on their forehead, you had to be insane to do that. Her guess was the guy might be...he didn't say a word on the climb and he glanced at her once or twice, slightly ticking her off. When they got to the room he went into the one across the hall from her. Ino sighed, great psycho boy was across the hall.

* * *

Tenten entered her new school and gazed around in awe. She had never been the type for fancy-shmancy things, but this was fantastic. There were high ceilings and polished railings, yet it still felt homey. She fidgeted in place, not knowing where to go. She looked around in bewilderment and found a desk. Ah, that's where. She approached the desk and found a sarcastic looking woman with dark purple hair and smokey eyes. The dark haired girl gestured to a list labeled 'Room Assignment.' Tenten felt sheepish and quickly scanned the list. She caught a glance of room 313, her favorite number. She loved how people were so stupid about the number.

"Ino Yamanaka, huh?" She said to herself, noticing a name already next to the number. She shrugged and wrote her full name.

"Tenten Adachi." She said under her breath. She smiled as the woman handed her a key.

"I am Anko, your senior dorm advisor."

"And I am Haku." A...Woman? Said next to her. Tenten nodded and smiled at them both, trying to be polite.

"I am male." Haku said, answering her question. Tenten mentally smacked herself in the head and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." She said, waving and heading for her dorm. On the way, she met up with two people she had known previously. One was a boy who was _completely_ obsessed with bugs. His name was Shino. Next to him was Kiba, a boy who carried around a little puppy. But the puppy wasn't so little anymore.

"Hey, guys." Tenten smiled, putting her bag down on the floor.

"Hello, Tenten." Bug Boy said in his monotonous voice. He always kind of gave her the creeps.

"How's it been? I haven't seen you for a few years." She said, remembering when Akamaru had been small enough to cuddle in her arms. Now he was big enough to take down and devour a horse.

"I've been better." Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Awe, how so?" Tenten asked, concerned for her past friend. As Kiba was about to answer, Anko interjected. She started blabbing about the rules and restrictions and what-not. Things Tenten really didn't care for. She just nodded when the time called for it.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." She said, waving. They waved and she continued on.

As she walked down the hall, she couldn't help but notice the only other inhabitant. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and was unlocking the door across the hall from her own. He had long hair, longer than Tenten's. It made her giggle a little bit. She had never met a boy with longer hair than her, other than Haku. She wanted to say 'hi', but chickened out when he unlocked the door. Instead, she unlocked her own door to discover a bouncy blonde lounging on one of the beds. The girl was bobbing her head to music only she could hear, considering she had headphones in her ears.

"Hi." Tenten said, sitting on her bed. The girl paused her music and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Ino. Ino Yamanaka. And you are?"

"Tenten Adachi." Tenten smiled. She hoped they would always get along. She didn't want to be roomies with someone she wanted to scalp.

* * *

Gaara walked into the school after his siblings, Temari in front as always, she went straight to the table and hugged Anko, a fellow senior. Kankuro walked in signed his name next to someone else's on the chart and hung around on his own leaning against a wall. Gaara didn't see Neji anywhere, Neji was really the only one he knew besides Naruto that was gonna be in this school, and Naruto was talking to a girl and another boy. Gaara leaned against the wall next to his brother after putting his name next to 312, not really caring about the number. After a little while of watching Naruto and the expressive blond next to the boy Anko the woman at the desk stood up and started babbling about rules and things. The boy who looked like a woman was talking as well. He drowned both of them out and walked up the stairs with everyone else, he found himself walking beside the blond girl, as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye he saw she was really pretty, she seemed to be thinking though so he didn't say anything. One of his glances revealed her looking at him, she looked away once she was caught. He chuckled softly to himself, she probably thought he was insane because of the tattoo on his head, everyone did. It wasn't really a tattoo it was a mark of his power, a restrainer or sorts. He wondered what she did.

Gaara was pleasantly surprised to find the blond was in the room directly across the hall from him, although we he felt that way was a mystery. He chuckled again and unlocked his door, going in to take best pick of the bed and other things in the room.

* * *

Neji was not a happy camper at this point in time. His head was throbbing due to the mornings' shenanigans, he was being followed by his spineless cousin and her annoying sister, and he was pretty sure a bruise was forming on his face. Hiashi, Neji's uncle, sighed.

"Hinata, why do you have to live at your school?" Hanabi asked.

"Because, H-Hanabi," Hinata began. "It l-leads to a better education." Neji sighed. Oh, how he hated her s-s-s-stupid stutter. He walked in silence, brooding.

"We're here." He heard his uncle say. Finally, sanctuary. Neji continued walking while the rest of his family said their sappy goodbyes. He found a woman with dark hair sitting at a desk, looking less than amused. He knew that feeling all too well. He glanced at her desk and found a sign up sheet, specifying room arrangements. He scanned the list with his oddly colored eyes, pale lavender against egg white. He found a familiar name. Gaara. Just Gaara. No last name, so he knew it was the Gaara he had befriended. He quickly jotted down his name and the woman gave him a key. She listed off rules and regulations, but Neji didn't pay much attention. He nodded silently and headed for room 312.

Upon approaching his door, he felt a strange feeling run through his body. He knew someone was looking at him, but he didn't care enough to figure out who. It could have been Gaara, for all he knew. He continued unlocking the door to find his red headed friend lounging on one of the beds.

"Calling dibs without me?" Neji asked. Gaara said nothing, only made a weird face as the two were reunited.

"There is no such thing as 'dibs'." Gaara said, sitting up. "I'm simply better than you." Neji rolled his eyes and tossed his stuff on the other bed.

* * *

Ukime: Yay! My first FF story! I'm so excited!

Neji: You get excited over the smallest things...

Ukime: NO JUDGING!

Megami:...this is like my fourth

Gaara: A little higher sweetheart

Megami:...6?

Gaara:Just about

Ukime: Well I'm excited!

Neji: Be nice and review. She's very emotionally unstable...

Megami:REVIEW! or I will eat you

Gaara: She just might eat you...

Megami: Mahahahahaha

Ukime: If she doesn't, I will! XD

Neji:...Just review.

Gaara: The may eat us if you don't...

Megami: *licks Gaara* mmmmm tasty...

Ukime: XD


	2. Chapter 2

Megami:And here we are with Chapter two.

Gaara: Was anyone aware the world would end if Neji is bored?

Neji: It would.

Megami:You sound important, a little to haughty

Ukime: You can't fathom how important he is XD

Neji:...

Megami:To you maybe, to me he's only a brother in law XP

Neji:... Anyway, back on track, ladies.

Ukime: Right! Megami and I don't own Naruto, though it'll happen some day. :)

Megami: Some day...

Gaara: Evil conspirators?

Megami: Yes! Right Ukime?

Ukime: Of course. Also, it's rated M, because it'll get fantastic in later chapters.

Neji: If that's what you call 'fantastic'.

Megami: My lemons are fantastic! They are plump juicy and packed with punch!

Neji:... Anyway, on to the story. Anything else to add?

Gaara:Besides that her lemons wil mentally scar you when they arrive, the side pairings are Yaoi...I think thats it.

Ukime: Fantastic. ONWARD, MY MINIONS!

Megami: OUR MINIONS!

Ukime: Fine. OUR minions.

Megami: Mahhahahaha YES!

* * *

Chapter 2- Narming and Swears

Ino was listening to her music as she and Tenten set up, the brown haired girl tapped her shoulder.

"Hmm" She said pulling out one of her earphones.

"What are you listning to?" The other girl asked.

"Just a sec." Ino said excitedly and pulled computer speakers out of her bag. She pluged in the speakers, set them up on her headboard turned them on and plugged in the MP3 player. Porn Star Dancing flowed out of the speakers. Tenten smiled.

"I love this song!" She said and started dancing while they set up. Ino smiled and sung along with the song, so far Tenten wasn't so bad, especially if she liked the same music. There wasn't much to argue in teh way of that. Ino had always liked rock music, there was no doubt about it, she listened to other things but she loved rock. When the two girls finished they collapsed on Ino's purple comforter and looked at the plain ceiling.

"So do you know anyone here?" Tenten asked as Toucha Toucha Toucha played in the background.

"Yeah, Sasuke and Naruto are our neighbors and my friends. I think secretly they have a thing for each other." Ino said smiling. Tenten laughed.

"I can already tell we'll be good friends." She said, Ino laughed as well.

"Totally", before either girl could say anything else Ino's stomach growled. Tenten sat up and raised an eyebrow at her. Ino grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I get hungry..." She trailed off putting her hands over her insistant uncovered stomach. Tenten got up and held out her hand.

"Milkshakes?" She asked, remembering seeing a cafe on the way.

"Muffins too!" Ino practically shouted.

"Muffins too." Tenten agreed and Ino practically pulled her out of the room, almost but not forgetting her MP3 which the two girls listened to as they walked to the cafe on the edge of campus. There was a huge fence surrounding the campus, Ino guessed it was because everyone inside was 'special'. She knew Naruto's story and Sasuke's. A giant fox demon and a fire user. She herself was psychic, the whole shabang too. She got prophetic visions and could walk in peoples minds and dreams and make them do what she wanted, she could throw things across the room with her mind, she could do anything if it involved hers or someone else's mind. She wondered what Tenten could do...

* * *

Tenten's arm about came off as Ino dragged her through campus. Tenten and Ino sang the Glee version of Beth once they got to the small cafe. They stopped singing when their order was called, but they resumed once they took their table. They both quickly swallowed their smoothies when the last note approached. They held it all the way through, making quite a few patrons turn and stare. The girls laughed and continued eating, talking about their classes and what not.

"So, I have a question." Ino said, playing with a strand of hair. When she noticed it had a split end, she ripped it off and smiled at Tenten. Tenten took a sip and nodded, signaling Ino to continue.

"Why are you here? I know a few background stories already, and I figured, since we're roommates and everything, we should get to know each other." Tenten made a sort of snort, causing smoothie to go everywhere. Ino laughed and handed her a napkin.

"Sorry." Tenten choked out between gasps. Ino laughed and shook her head.

"It's fine. Anyway, would you mind telling me?" Ino leaned on her palms, elbows on the table.

"Well, I have 'A knack for handling weapons' and I can control all metals." Tenten said, taking another sip of her smoothie. The red and yellow of strawberry and banana swirled. Ino nodded.

"Well, I'm psychic." She said. "I can control people's minds and manipulate things around me." Tenten nodded, impressed. Ino nodded and they went back to small talk, singing, and 'Narming', as Ino called it.

"What's 'narming'?" Tenten asked.

"I'll show you!" Ino's eyes sparkled. She grabbed her muffin and stared at it intently. She reminded Tenten of a lion stalking it's prey. Suddenly, she took a huge mouth full of her muffin, making a sort of 'narm' noise as she attacked it. Tenten laughed as some crumbs were thrown at her face. She shielded her chocolate eyes from the murder of the muffin.

After that, the girls went home to finish unpacking.

* * *

Neji came in and Gaara didn't talk, they never said much to each other, that was how they worked.

"I didn't know you were coming." Gaara said after awhile and putting on some Disturbed. Neji shrugged.

"I didn't know until today, Uncle Hiashi just told me this morning after Hanabi punched me for some still unknown reason." Neji said and pointed to his eye.

"That's gonna be a nice color." Gaara said nonchalantly. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"That's all you can say?" He asked. Gaara looked up from his bookcase of murder novels.

"Am I supposed to say anything else?" He asked. Neji looked pensive for a moment and shook his head.

"Naw I guess not." He said and continued putting his things in drawers. Gaara had already had time to fix his part of the room so he read a book while Neji got settled. They heard giggling from outside the door just as they were about to go get coffee. Neji opened it first and Gaara peered around his friend. Gaara saw the blond from earlier talking and giggling with a brown haired girl, both attached to the MP3 clipped to the blond. He raised a non existent eyebrow at how happy they were. Neji was twitching, he still had a headache. It was then the girls noticed them. The brown haired one noticed Neji first and blushed, obviously thinking he was cute, which she whispered to her companion, the blond saw Gaara first, making eye contact with him. He noticed she had sky blue eyes. She smiled at him and pulled the brown haired one into 313 with her, apparently roommates.

* * *

Neji's head throbbed while they two girls giggled outside. Neji noticed the brunette one blushing at him, and he didn't really understand why. The blonde one smiled at Gaara and dragged the brunette into the room across the hall. Neji could hear muffled words of the girls on the other side, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"...That was interesting." Gaara said. Neji nodded in agreement and the duo went to get coffee. Once at the small cafe, the only one on campus, Neji popped a couple pain pills and Gaara looked at him disapprovingly.

"I thought you had kicked that habit, Mr. Hyuga." Neji rolled his pale eyes and gave Gaara a 'Really?' look. Gaara got up to order for them while Neji tried to calm his mind-splitting headache. Once Gaara returned, Neji's headache had died down slightly. Neji played with the hot cup in front of him, thinking about nothing in particular. Gaara looked out the window as well, they weren't a talkative bunch. After they finished, they went back to the dorm.

Neji laid on his bed, bored out of his no longer sore mind.

"Gaara." He said. Gaara raised his eyebrow area, but didn't look up. "We need to do something." Neji, not usually the type to want to go out, surprised Gaara.

"Like what?" The redhead questioned.

"I don't know. Just something." Gaara and Neji thought for a moment, thinking of anything. A sliver of an idea, if that. Suddenly, a pulsing entered Neji's skull. It was rhythmic, and kind of catchy.

"What is that?" Neji asked. Gaara shrugged, looking around. He even unplugged his speakers. Then Neji thought of something. Their female neighbors had been listening to music, and they seemed like the loud type. Gaara must have thought the exact thought at the exact time, because they got up and went to investigate.

As Neji opened the door to investigate, Gaara right behind him, the brunette girl opened her door.

"Choji! Stop eating our shit!" She yelled. In only a few hours, she had grown quite a voice. Then she noticed Neji and Gaara in their doorway. She stood there, awkwardly twiddling her fingers.

"Um... Want to come in? We're throwing a sort of welcome party, getting to know the neighbors." Neji and Gaara exchanged glances, shrugged, and headed across the hall. They had found their activity.

* * *

Megami:I got here first!

Gaara: Of course you did...

Ukime: Oh well, it happens. Anyway... REVIEW THE

Neji: darn

Ukime: STORY!

Gaara: Didn't you tell me last chapter not to interject

Megami: Yes he did.

Neji: There are exceptions.

Megami: And your not one of them!

Neji:...That cuts deep. No, not really.

Gaara: Of course it doesn't, we're poles remember?

Neji: Yes, I remember.

Ukime: Anyway, review! They make me happy :)

Megami: Reviews make it so I don't eat your soul! I give you cookies!

Ukime: Mmm... Cookies.

Neji:... not this scenario again.

Gaara: If you hadn't tried to convince her there were worms in the cookies she wouldn't have gotten pissed...

Neji: Oh well. She shouldn't-

Ukime: REVIEW! IGNORE THEM!

Megami: I promise not to give you Neji cookies..._


	3. Chapter 3

Megami:On to the next chapter!

Ukime: Wooness! I feel excitement coming!

Gaara: I have a sense of foreboding...

Neji: I have a sense of nausea.

Megami: It's the alcohol...

Gaara: Sure whatever you say, I don't have any...

Ukime: Stop giving it away! Hush!

Megami: Okay! How bout a disclaimer from Gaara today!

Gaara: If you wish it. Naruto belongs to neither of these ladies, which means neither do I and Neji, unfortunately we are tied up and can't escape though...

Ukime: Bwahaha!

Megami: Muahahahahahaha

Neji: It's rated M for later on chapters.

Ukime: And nudity! XD Slight..Slight...

Megami: There nothing slight about it! It's...damn I can't say anything

Gaara: Hahaha onto the story...

* * *

Chapter 3-Are you in the party mood?

Ino was having fun, dancing and partying like the devil on a Saturday night. At the moment she was dancing with Naruto, and then was spun to another person, finding herself in someone named Kankuro's arms. She laughed, the energy around her was buzzing and everything was great, she felt two unfamiliar presences come in and payed no mind, dancing with whoever she was spun too, and on the next spun she was taken to Tenten, and there she leaned on the wondrously supportive wall.

"Tired yet?" The brunette asked raising an eyebrow. Ino opened her sparkling sapphire eyes.

"Never" She grinned and took Tenten to the 'dance floor' and making her dance. The other girl laughed and danced with Ino, the two spinning and semi grinding and then they were separated, whoever Ino was dancing with danced her to her bed and she was thrown onto the purple comforter, she had a suspicion it was Choji. She was collapsed next to the red head from earlier. He looked down at her and seemed to be raising an eyebrow but she couldn't be sure, it was dark and he wasn't exactly in the the colors thrown from the flashing lights. She closed her eyes and stared at the darkness, the pulsing of the lights seen through her eyelids. She was trying to control her breathing and center herself, when she got to crazy she could do anything with her mind, she needed to calm down.

"Are you okay?" A gravelly voice sounded from beside her. The voice sent chills down her spine, not bad ones, and that in itself was a bad thing. Ino didn't like to let herself feel anything but friendship and something was stirring inside her...it may have been the muffin she ate though. She highly doubted that.

"Fine!" She said, wanting to get away from the pleasant manly voice. He raised another non-existent eyebrow when she fell after bouncing up. She collapsed next to him again. "Okay maybe not..." She trailed off. He chuckled then, throwing those pleasant chills all down her body again. She swore to herself in her head.

"Do you need a drink?" he asked. She nodded.

"Make sure the cap hasn't been opened please, I think from the way some of them are dancing someone snuck alcohol in here." Ino said breathing deep to try to calm her pounding heart and gasping breath. The weight on the side of the bed lifted and she heard him walk away. Another weight hit the bed next to her and turning her head she saw Sasuke laying next to her.

"He affects you." Sasuke stated, Ino did nothing. The raven chuckled. "I can't wait to see where this goes." He said getting up as the redhead came back over.

* * *

Tenten was having a fantastic time dancing and chatting... Until she noticed something odd. As she got thirsty, she went over to the table. Some generous donors had brought drinks, like the bottled root beer and what not. But, the seals were funky. She picked up a bottle of root beer and inspected it. It was crooked, like it had been hastily sealed together. Tenten popped the cap off and sniffed it gingerly. It smelled like root beer...And yet. She instinctively looked around, seeing spiky hair on the other side of the table. She looked around it to see the lazy bum Shikamaru from down the hall. He looked up lazing, fiddling with a bottle.

"What are you doing?" Tenten yelled, not phasing him.

"Choji dared me twenty dollars."

"I thought you were supposed to be lazy!" She said, taking the bottle from him.

"It's an easy way to make twenty bucks." Shikamaru said, standing up. Tenten gently pushed him out of the way and dumped the bottle down the sink. She couldn't really do anything about the other bottles, especially now when she saw Ino chugging one down Lovely. Tenten sighed and went back to the 'dance floor'. On the dance floor, Tenten accidentally ran into a boy with a terrible black bowl cut and a bright green shirt. Tenten gave a sort of smile before trying to shuffle away. The boy grabbed her hands and began dancing with her, twirling her around and making her run into about four people.

"Watch it." Ino said, laughing and flailing. 'What a hypocrite.' Tenten thought with a smile. The boy spun her around so much she felt dizzy and she had to sit down.

"Um, hi." She said. He had huge eyes, they sort of intimidated her.

"Hello!" He said, almost completely out of breath. "I am Rock Lee!" He said in an over hyper voice.

"Uh, hi, Lee. I'm Tenten." She smiled. He opened his mouth to shout something else, but someone intervened. It was the long haired boy from before.

"Lee, Sakura is looking for you." Lee's eyes lit up. He did a sort of salute to Tenten before running away for some Sakura.

* * *

Gaara watched the blonde spin and twist and dance, he didn't take his eyes off of her the entire time. Which means he didn't see Neji approach the brunette, or start talking to her. Someone once again flung the blonde at the bed and this time he caught her before she hit the matress. She looked up at him, sapphire eyes sparkiling and slightly glazed. He realized why the girl didn't like liquor, she couldn't hold it, it was quite obvious only one bottle had gotten her drunk. She kissed his cheek for some reason, said something, he couldn't make out through the haze in his mind (she had kissed him for gods sake!) and then she was gone. Gaara just sat there, wondering just how insane this girl was, didn't she know anything about him. Probably not, and for some reason that made him feel depressed, one day she would find out and the girl would leave. A black haired boy sat next to him.

"Her name is Ino, and for whatever reason you made her feel something deep." He said in a cryptic message and left. He saw Naruto drag the boy to the dance floor and make him dance, then his eyes shifted back to Ino as Gaara now knew her. She was dancing with a black haired boy, who had a perverted smile on his face, and Ino, not having been wearing much before had lost her shirt somewhere when he wasn't looking.

* * *

Neji noticed a familiar face harassing the brunette, so he decided to distract the hyper boy. He remembered talking to Lee once or twice. In one of those conversations, he had mentioned his love for a girl named Sakura. He decided to use it to his advantage.

"Lee, Sakura is looking for you." Neji said to the disturbed child. He stood up, did an interesting hand motion, and scampered off to disappointment. The girl smiled at him.

"Thank you." Neji shrugged.

"I've dealt with him before. I know how he acts." The girl smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he seems overbearing." Neji nodded. After a few moments of silence, the girl spoke again.

"I'm Tenten. Who are you?" Tenten, hm.

"Neji." He responded. Tenten stood up and offered her hand. Neji took it and they shook hands.

"Well, Neji, I'll see you around. You're in my dorm, after all." Neji noticed her face was pink, but it could have been because of the lighting. Tenten looked past him and gasped. Feeling curious, Neji decided to turn. Which was a mistake... Tenten's blonde roommate was dancing topless. A perverted, raven haired boy was staring at her chest with not an ounce of decency.

"Um, excuse me." Tenten said, brushing past him. She grabbed a nearby piece of cloth, Neji didn't notice what it was, and wrapped her roommate in it. Gaara approached Ino as well, giving an incredibly threatening death glare to the raven boy. He cringed back as Gaara and Tenten brought the blonde to a private location.

Lee approached Neji again, looking slightly above miffed.

"I can't find the lovely Sakura anywhere." He complained.

"Is she no longer 'youthful'?" Neji asked, annoyed with the phrase.

"Of course!" Lee shouted, making heads turn. "She is the most youthful of all flowers!" Neji looked at him in distaste. Tenten and Gaara came back about ten minutes later, Gaara having a look of mild disgust on his face. Tenten's wasn't so mild. She walked out, her face scrunched up in a mask of vomit-suppressing anger. She approached Neji.

"Would you and your friend mind helping pick up? Ino needs to go to bed." Neji nodded, a weird feeling in his stomach. Maybe it was the alcohol he had unknowingly ingested. Ino came out of the little room, led by Tenten, and collapsed on one of the beds. Tenten rolled her eyes and tucked her under the red quilt. Tenten approached Neji and Gaara, rubbing her head.

"She is quite the black-out puncher." She smiled. Gaara made a strange noise, like a snort. Tenten glared at him, then smiled again.

"Well, thanks for your help. Feel free to come by some time." Neji and Gaara nodded.

"Night, neighbors." Tenten said, shutting the door.

* * *

Megami: Hahaha here first again!

Gaara: It's not a competition...

Ukime: With us it is. I almost did, I just didn't press the button fast enough...

Neji: It's alright. Next time.

Megami: If I don't win again! Hahaha, I liked this chapter...

Gaara: -_- you would...

Ukime: It was fun writing.

Neji: For you, maybe. I'd rather not see Ino like that.

Megami: You liked it! Well at least Gaara did! I know because I'm sitting on his lap...

Neji: That's too much...

Gaara:...Really you had to say it!

Ukime: What fun would it be without her saying it?

Neji: More.

Megami: Maybe I'll take care of it if you review!

Gaara:...

Ukime: Byeeeeee! Review with love!


	4. Chapter 4

Megami: Why is it I always start this?

Gaara: Cause your a scrolling demon...

Ukime: Hehehe... XD

Neji: She's laughing. That's not good.

Megami:When is either of us laughing good?

Neji: Never...

Gaara: a valid point, not as valid as a disclaimer, who hasn't done it yet?

Megami: Me I think...

Ukime: Then do it! Do it up!

Neji: Do you realize how awkward that phrase is?

Megami: I like it! What I don't like is not owning Naruto...that makes me sad...

Gaara: Thats not a good thing either.

Megami: I do however own a stuffed panda I named Gaara and a stuffed cheetah I named Ino!

Ukime: I have a stuffed penguin named Neji! XD

Neji:...Anyway. It's rated M. You should know why at this point.

Megami: TO THE MENTAL CHILD OF ME AND UKIME!

* * *

Chapter 4- Mind Muffins

Ino woke up and from how her body was facing the wall know she was not in her bed. Then she got confused. last thing she remembered was the redhead giving her something to drink...wait it must have been spiked! Damn her luck, then she noticed something else, there was more skin touching the sheet then usual...looking down she saw only her bra. Damn it all! She moaned in pain from the sudden hangover, of course she would get one that pounded so hard it was like someone banging on a door...wait there was someone at the door. Ino got up, to pained to think about taking the blanket or a shirt with her and opened the door to find the redhead there. Before he could say anything she slammed the door and ran for a shirt, completely lucid and still in pain. She slipped the over sized Trading Yesterday shirt over her head and opened the door again.

"Sorry..." she said meekly.

"It's fine, I saw it last night, as of now I don't want to see it again." The redheads companion said. She blushed, that confirmed it, she had stripped last night at the party and not in her sleep.

"Sorry...I'm going to check on Tenten. Stay right here, although she might be a little more decent than I was..." Ino trailed off again leaving the door open. Neither boy looked in, or even bothered to try. "Tenten.." Ino said waking the other girl, chocolate eyes met blue ones.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"Um, guys are here...two, the ones from across the hall. I smell coffee and muffins." Ino said. Tenten shot up, throwing Ino's purple blanket off her and was indeed more decent than Ino was last night. The blond flinched and Tenten rushed to the door.

"Come in!" she said sunnyly. Ino again flinched and wandered into the bathroom for some aleve or something. Anything that would help with the pain, probably a moot point due to her and her mothers resistance to pain meds. She rummaged through the cabinet and found nothing...nothing at all, not even toothpaste! She heard the deep gravely chuckle from the doorway and turned to see psycho boy, and the man who sent chills down her spine. It was still a bad thing they were good chills. He was holding a bottle of aleve in his hands. She lunged for it, killing her head more, but not caring. Lunging landed them both on the floor, him still chuckling, infuriating her more than the fact he was keeping the meds just out of her reach.

* * *

Tenten nervously fidgeted while Neji and Gaara (was that his name?) stood in the living room/only clean spot of their dorm. Tenten wouldn't really call it a living room, but that was it's name, for lack of a better word. Ino went into the bathroom and Tenten heard her sigh. Gaara walked in that direction with a strange look on his face. Tenten crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Neji.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." Silence.

"Soooooo," Tenten dragged on the 'o' for a few seconds.

"Gaara and I were wondering if you two would like some breakfast. It's Sunday, the small cafe on campus isn't open." He said, looking around the dorm. She realized how messy it was and felt self conscious, for some strange reason.

"I'm sure Ino won't mind." Suddenly, Ino sort of tackled Gaara out of the bathroom, both of them landing on the floor. Gaara held a bottle of pills just out of Ino's reach. She made a strange moaning sound while she reached for it. Neji looked at them incredulously. Tenten lifted an eyebrow and cleared her throat. Gaara and Ino looked at her, Ino smiling like an idiot. Gaara had an indistinguishable look. Neji rolled his eyes, which Tenten noticed were pale lavender, and took the pills from Gaara. He handed them to Ino. Ino stuck her tongue out at Gaara and sat on his stomach in revenge. She took the pills, dry swallowing them, and waited until they were settled before she got up. Gaara got up after her and stood between her and Neji.

"How about it, Ino? Can you contain yourself for breakfast?" Tenten asked. Ino nodded, glancing at Gaara. Gaara chuckled and looked at Neji.

"Alright. Come over whenever you're ready." Tenten nodded and the boys left. Tenten and Ino quickly showered and headed over, the smell of muffins and coffee filling their nostrils.

* * *

Once Gaara was back in the room had half-heartedly glared at his friend.

"You ruin all my fun." He said and Neji chuckled.

"The poor girl needed them, and you were being awfully mean." Neji said sitting on his bed. The red head raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"I gave her your pills." He said. Neji's eyes widened.

"You did not." He denied. Just then the blond came in, she handed teh pills to Neji.

"Your name was on the bottle." She said by way of explination and went stright for the coffee, Gaara noticed the sunlight glinted off her wet hair. He wondered to himself why he would notice that when she attacked a muffin non to lady like, a muffled narm coming from her mouth. Neji was glaring at Gaara when Tenten, hair in it's customary buns went straight for the coffee, no hello or anything. Neji then stopped glaring and exchanged a look with Gaara. A cross between, 'that was rude' and 'WTF'. Ino then poured herself a cup of coffee, putting plenty of sugar in and stirring the cup sat on Gaara's bed.

"SO I dont' know either of your names, and if I learned it after I was drunk last night I don't remember a thing." She said flipping her long blond hair, which was still wet and therefore causing Gaara's bed to get wet. He looked a tad ticked off but didn't move to do anything about it, just say next to her. Tenten grabbing a muffin and napkin sat next to Neji.

"I'm Neji and this is Gaara" He said making the appropriate motions to who was who. Ino nodded and stood for another muffin. Gaara found himself watching her move again...

"So now I want to know who can do what." She said hoisting herself onto the counterish thing in the kitchenish area of the room, and 'narming' the new muffin.

"Is it any of your business." Gaara said.

"Probably not, but I can always find out against your will." Ino said with an evil smile.

* * *

The way Ino threatened them, partnering it with that evil grin, Neji didn't doubt that she would force them. Neji remembered how Gaara had complained earlier. He had complained about how Neji had ruined his fun. Well, this would be Neji's fun.

"You should have Gaara tell you the story. It's quite interesting." Neji said, making Ino and Tenten draw their eyes to Gaara, and making Gaara glare at him. His look said 'I want to kill you. Slowly.'

"How about you share first." Gaara said.

"Why? I asked first. Stop stalling." Ino said, leaning closer to Gaara. Gaara kept his gaze, not moving once.

"Oh my..." Tenten said, probably annoyed with the little competition between Gaara and her roommate.

"I can control minds. Did you know that?" Ino said , her blue eyes locking with Gaara's seafoam.

"No, I didn't know that." Gaara said in his low voice. "I'll write that down on my list of things I know about you." Ino's eyes lit up with amusement, and seemed to turn slightly darker.

"I could make you take your pants off and run around the room if I wanted to." Neji didn't know if she was lying or telling the truth. He really didn't want to find out. Without looking away from Gaara, Ino did a sort of hand motion, probably to add a dramatic effect, and sent a muffin flying at Gaara's face. Before it could hit his face, a burst of mysterious sand flew out of nowhere and blocked the muffin. Ino stared in amazement, her eyes darkening slightly. Gaara hadn't even moved. Neji, being used to it, wasn't phased.

"Cool." Tenten said. Ino directer her attention to Neji, having enough details for the moment.

"Can you deflect a deadly muffin?" She asked. Neji said nothing, only looked at her. Ino smirked at him, trying to find the right moment to launch the muffin. He looked so... Calm. SHe wanted chocolate to be smeared allllll over his face. She launched the muffin. With lightning quick speed, the muffin flew at Neji. It would have hit anyone else, but he slapped it away like an old woman had tossed it. Ino cocked her head to the side.

In the time it had taken her to launch the muffin, Neji had activated his ability, known as Byakugan. In one quick glance, Ino saw it all. He had the ability to manipulate time without anyone noticing. So, in his time frame, it _had_ been just like an old lady tossed it.

"Awesome." Ino said, looking at her new friends. Neji looked at Tenten.

"What about you?" He asked, watching her perk up a bit.

"I can control all metals and I am a weapon's master." Neji and Gaara nodded. The four continued eating breakfast, Ino throwing muffins at Gaara and Neji to see if it had been a one-time thing. She threw one at Tenten, expecting the same thing. It bounced off her forehead.

* * *

Ukime: First one! XD Bite that, society!

Megami: *noms Ukimes arm* I did!

Neji: Ukime won this round. Let her have her fun.

Megami: She said to bite her!

Ukime: True, I did. And I like it. *purr*

Gaara: You are the weirdest twins I've ever met...

Ukime: Yep. :)

Megami: Review or the strangeness shall melt your feeble minds!

Neji: Review or Ino will mind throw a muffin at you.

Ukime: Review and I will not eat the mind muffin!

Gaara: Mind muffin?

Megami: Yes mind muffin! *nom nom nom* *throw*


	5. Chapter 5

Ukime: First one this time! :D

Megami: Bout time

Ukime: Hush! I'm happy. Don't ruin my moment.

Neji: Let's just get on to the story and disclaimer.

Megami: Okay! I think it's your turn again Mr. grumpy pants, you've obviously gotten into my stash of bitch pills again.

Gaara: I threw those out...

Megami: I had more *evil smile*

Neji: Mhmm. Neither Ukime nor Megami own Naruto, and they regret that. But, as they say, it's bound to happen someday.

Ukime: Oh, it will. :)

Megami: We shall make it happen. By now you should know the warnings, if not, then read the other chapters to find them!

Ukime: Yeah, stop slacking!

Neji:... Let's just read.

Ukime: What's wrong with you today? You're worse than usual.

Megami: He overdosed, I'm missing like ten pills, and I only take two.

Ukime: No, that's not it. *Gasps dramatically* Neji, are you pregnant?

Neji:...No. Why would I be? _How _could I be?

Megami: Mahahahaahahahahahahaha, In my mind Orochimaru made a drug that allows males to get pregnant maybe you took it and then got raped!

Gaara:*holding back laughter and failing*

Neji: I doubt that. I have not taken any pills lately, especially not Orochimaru's date rape drug.

Ukime: Let's read!

* * *

Chapter 5- Fancy Ways to Say 'Poop'

Ino laughed as she threw the last muffin at Gaara then hopped off the counter.

"Okay so now I am up for a walk." She said looking purposefully at Tenten, the brunette had a thought of Ino's broad casted directly into her mind.

'Talk now.' it said. Tenten thought back.

'Okay.', but before either girl could even think about moving from the room Gaara stood up.

"Why don't we all go." He said smirking at a now slightly miffed Ino. She pouted and walked into the hall, peeking her head back in.

"Well then come if you coming." She said adding a mental 'bitch' to Gaara, who chuckled that infuriatingly pleasurable chuckle and walked out after her. Tenten followed slightly behind the pair, and as Ino turned to face her friend she did so making sure to hit Gaara with her hair, right in the face. He turned a glare on her from his peripheral vision. Neji seemed to be holding in a smirk and moved aside so Ino could walk beside Tenten. He moved up beside Gaara.

"What are they saying." The redhead asked, whispering so the girls couldn't hear.

"Can't hear a word." Neji said, telling the truth, the girls weren't saying a word anyway. At least not out loud.

'I think Neji's cute.' Tenten thought answering Ino's unasked question. Before the blonde could say anything Tenten added, 'And Gaara thinks your cute.' Ino had a bit of a shocked face before answering. Neji mentioned the face to Gaara.

'I don't think so, how could you tell, both him and mr. strange there are poles.' Ino thought, pulling her blonde hair over her shoulder and playing with it. Well only a little bit of it, it was to heavy to do all of it.

'I can tell okay, the guy was pissed when you were dancing with Sai half naked last night, and he was teasing you this morning, all signs of him having an interest in you.' Tenten thought. Ino contemplated the brunette's words.

'Okay, I can see that, but what about stick up the ass Neji? How do you tell if he likes you.' Ino thought raising an eyebrow. Tenten blushed, Neji noted everything he saw about the girls faces to Gaara. Who only nodded at each new bit.

'I don't know, and he doesn't have a stick up his ass.' Tenten thought. Ino smirked and nodded.

'Suuuuuurrrrreee' she thought, and skipped ahead of the brunette. ' if you say so!' the blond mind shouted and pulled Gaara to a swingset on the other side of campus, at the same time wondering why one was there.

"Push me!" Ino yelled to the redhead.

* * *

Tenten walked with Neji towards the swing set as Gaara pushed Ino. Tenten smiled and rolled her eyes. Tenten had bad experiences with swings, so she stood to the side, leaning on the pole. She remembered breaking her arm, losing a tooth, losing a shoe, and all those horror stories, from falling off swings.

'Get on the swing!' Ino's voice popped into Tenten's head.

'No. I hate swings.' Tenten thought back. Ino laughed in her mind.

'Like what?' She asked.

'Falling, breaking bones, loosing teeth, bleeding, all that good stuff.' After that, Ino left her alone about swings. After Ino had had her fill of giggling like a little girl, she jumped off the swing, landing almost on top of Neji. He ducked out of the way. She landed and did a dismount pose, arms above her head. Tenten smiled and noticed Ino was wearing heels.

'Bitch.' Tenten thought.

'Why?'

'You're wearing heels! I die when I'm barefoot!' Ino laughed out loud.

'I try.' Ino smiled and linked arms with Tenten. Her other arm linked with Gaara's. Tenten awkwardly linked her arm around Neji's, dragging him with the interesting group. Ino led them all off campus, going in random directions until the group was completely lost.

"Now what?" Tenten asked, unknowingly tightening her grip on Neji's and Ino's arms. Neji gave her a quick glance before looking at Gaara.

"Follow our tracks." Gaara said, almost like he was answering a simple math problem. Ino hit him.

"Don't be smug!" Gaara chuckled and the boys led the way back on campus, almost without any issues. Gaara tried to take a left, but Neji led the group right. Before long, the group was standing in front of the large gate.

* * *

"That dude looks seriously pissed." Ino obsereved of the pierced teacher gaurding the gates. Gaara shook his head and stepped away from the group, Neji and Tenten also unlinked arms. They went through, completely untouched, although the teacher looked as if someone had 'pissed in his wheaties' as the expression goes. "I wonder how big the stick up his ass is" Ino said under her breath. Gaara gave her a look and she shrugged. Then skipping ahead shouted to the other three. "If you can catch me I buy dinner!" Tenten was the first to run after the blond, Neji and Gaara just walked after the girls. A small almost imperceptible smile on their faces. If you weren't looking for it you wouldn't find it. Tenten didn't manage to catch Ino, instead she fell on her face. Ino laughed and paid anyways, Gaara smiling a little more at the antics of the blond. She would definately make his life intresting, and when she spotted and 'glomped' the raven haired boy who had spoken to him last night, Gaara growled under his breath. Only Neji heard it, and he absolutely had to comment.

"She's doesn't even belong to you, and here you are being possessive." He said. Gaara shrugged. He could care less what Neji thought, if he wanted to be possessive he would, but at the moment he didn't. Ino suddenly was in front of the boys, making Gaara step back a bit. She smiled.

"Aren't you coming! I said I was paying and you don't come get food, I don't pay. So march." She said pointing to the counter filled with food. The boys shrugged and walked toward the food, hands in pockets, trying to look like they weren't being ordered around by Ino. Gaara especially didn't like following orders, but this wasn't her first order of the day, she had forced him to show his power, made him push her on the swings, taken them out of the school, and now was making them get food. Gaara then thought as he felt her warm hand on his back that she hadn't _made_ him do anything, she had simply demanded and he had voluntarily done those things. He could have let the muffin pummel him in the face, instead he showed her sand control, he could have refused to push her, instead he stood behind her and pushed every time she came close, he could walk to the table right now and not get food, he wasn't really hungry, but he found himself picking up something from the counter and having Ino pay for it. Gaara found himself willingly sitting with the blond and her friends, found himself starting to feel something for the beauty next to him, who was currently trying to steal some of his chips, he found himself developing what his sister would call a crush.

* * *

Neji sat at the table, not really wanting Ino to buy him anything. So, he opted out. He sat at the table while Gaara and Tenten placed things on the counter. Ino snapped at Neji, pointing at the food and the counter. No words, just a snap of her fingers. Neji shook his head, locking eyes with the blonde. She glared, receiving only another shake of Neji's head. Ino sighed.

"Fine, don't get anything. See if I ever show you civility again!" She said, making people look in their direction. Neji snickered lightly and backed up a step, letting his group buy their food.

"Go make yourself useful and find a table, then." Ino said, turning back to the counter.

"Get a window table!" Tenten shouted as he walked away. Neji found a window table large enough for all of his companions to sit at, and took a seat on the outside. Soon after, they found their way to the table. Tenten sat next to Neji, making him scoot to the inside, Ino and Gaara sat on the other side. Ino snuck a chip from Gaara's lone bag and threw it at Neji. It managed to bounce off his nose.

"Ha!" She said, pointing at his face. He stared at her finger, making his eyes almost cross.

"What?" He asked, not able to figure out what was so funny.

"I hit you!" She said.

"So?" He asked. He shook his head. Girls were strange. Ino sat down in a huff, crossing her arms and glaring at Neji. Neji shook his head and looked out the window. After that, they all started talking about whatever popped into their heads. Literally, everything.

"So I am almost positive the muffins want revenge." Ino said, sipping her coffee. Her third coffee.

"How do you figure?" Gaara asked, raising his eyebrow area.

"Because I feel sick. I ate like four muffins, I think they want out."

"Is that a fancy way to say you have to poop?" Tenten asked. Ino's face flushed bright red.

"No!" She said. Gaara chuckled and looked at her. She looked away, keeping her eyes off his face. Gaara shook his head and looked at Neji. Neji awkwardly stared at the window.

"We should probably get back." Ino said, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, I guess." Tenten replied, letting Neji out of his window seat. The boys followed the duo around the campus until they were all facing their respective doors.

"See ya later." Tenten said, entering the room.

"Byeeeeee!" Ino shouted loudly. She went in the room, leaving the boys in the hall.

* * *

Megami: I'm first again! Mahahaaha!

Ukime: That's cheating.

Neji: Wow... Gaara and I are incredibly boring in this story, aren't we?

Megami: It's not cheating.

Ukime: It is too. You didn't warn me... And yes, you guys are boring.

Megami: *sticks out tongue* Yes, their hasn't been any need for your 'amazing' powers yet.

Gaara: Well then, when do we use our _abilities_?

Ukime: Never. Bwahaha!

Neji:...That's not very nice.

Megami: *raises eyebrow* Whoever accused us of being nice?

Neji: You have a point. Never mind, then.

Megami: REVIEW! And we'll be nice to the boys and let them not be so boring next chapter.

Ukime: Review!

Gaara: I don't wanna be boring...

Neji: Me neither.


	6. Chapter 6

Megami: And here I am first again...

Ukime: Shut up, I was getting a salad.

Megami: How do you like the title?

Ukime: I LOVE IT! XD

Gaara:...I love how your titles always appear in the story somewhere...

Ukime: That's kind of the point.

Neji: *nods*

Megami: I find it funny most of them come from Neji's part of the chapter...

Neji: I'm simply amazing. That's all there is to it.

Ukime: Fat head...

Megami: All that confidance is not gonna go in this story, no matter how long we make it it won't fit your ego...

Gaara: She has quite the point

Neji: Whatever you say. Anyway, who's saying the disclaimer this time?

Ukime: ME! We don't own Naruto, and I cry every night because of it... Not really, but I am upset. :(

Megami: It is greatly upsetting, especially cause if we did we wouldn't edit Hidan, which we wont in here XD and we would also make it a world of Yaoi and a place where Ino and Gaara could really fall in love!

Neji: You and your Yaoi. Yaoi and incest...

Ukime: Not a fan... Very much. SasuNaru I can tolerate. And KankuKiba! Noooo NejiHina! No no no! XP

Megami:Thats why it's not in here or my GaaIno on my profile, but we can argue about this later, for now lets read the story!

* * *

Chapter 6-Big spoon Little spoon

Once inside the room Ino collapsed on the bed.

"I thought you had to use the bathroom?" Tenten said sitting on her own bed.

"I don't wanna get up..." Ino whined playfully. Tenten laughed.

"It's because I embaressed you in front of Gaara isn't it?" The brunette said. Ino didn't look at her. "It is!" Tenten shouted and jumped up off her bed and ran to Ino's. The blond was almost thrown off the bed from the force of Tenten's jump.

"You like him!" The other girl shouted with sparkling eyes.

"Don't meddle..." Ino said eyeing Tenten. The brunette gave an evil smile.

"Thank you for the suggestion, maybe I should tell him you have a crush on him..." Tenten railed off going for the door, she opened it before Ino could react and was halfway across the hall, Ino tackled her right in front of the door, which Neji opened at the same moment.

"Good evening, is there a reason Ino is mounting you Tenten?" He asked addressing the fallen girl. Ino was indeed mounting Tenten, well more like sitting on her in a slightly suggestive position.

"I feel violated.."Tenten mumbled. Gaara, inside the room chose not to look up and therefore did not see the worried eyes of the blond girl outside his door. Ino got off Tenten and helped her up, immediately pulling her back into the room. Neji only raised an eyebrow and continued on his mission to see an old friend.

"Don't do that again!" Ino almost shouted, keeping her voice at a respectable level. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" She asked, and moved to her bed. Ino slumped against the door.

"I am not getting hurt again, I chased after Sasuke for years, and was seriously fucked up when he left, and then I realized I didn't really want him anymore. But it still hurt everytime I was rejected, and the way I feel, it's the same as then, and I am not letting that happen again." She said, playing with a bit of her hair and staring at the floor.

"Gaara isn't Mr. Emo next door." Tenten said.

"I know but I'm scared, I don't want anything to happen right now at least, can I just enjoy his company." Ino said, and Tenten saw a crystal tear fall, only one, but it was enough, the brunette backed off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." she said flopping onto her bed. Ino nodded and Tenten heard the bathroom door close and the water turn on. She knew it was covering something up but didn't want to know the specifics.

* * *

Tenten felt incredibly guilty. She had only been joking, and now her roommate was probably balling her eyes out in the bathroom. Tenten knocked lightly on the door, knowing Ino would hear her.

"Ino?" She heard a light sniff.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going for a walk, okay? I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay." Tenten headed out the door, wanting to give her roommate some privacy. Instead, she explored the buildings on campus. She, Neji, Gaara, and Ino had seen the cafe, but what about the other buildings?

All of the buildings were basically built the same, only varied in size. All had fancy railings and nice stairs, but some only had one story, some had up to three. There were quite a few rooms, ranging from regular classrooms to where the floor was knocked out and a below-ground pool replaced it. Tenten saw some students in the pool, swimming and splashing each other. Tenten smiled and kept walking.

Along with the pool room, there was a kiln, a gym the size of her old house, and a room full of scorch marks. She met up with the boy named Lee again, he was running laps in the gym.

"Tenten!" He shouted. "Join me on my youthful run!" Youthful? Tenten shrugged and joined him. For her, it was more of a sprint. Lee hadn't even broken a sweat. Tenten panted like a sick dog and stopped. Lee jogged in place as she tried to catch her breath.

"How do you have so much energy?" She asked, completely in awe.

"Years of practice. And wanting to be worthy!" He exclaimed, hurting Tenten's ear.

"Well, Lee. I'll join you again later. I have things to see and places to explore." She said. Lee looked upset, but he nodded.

"Farewell." He said and went on his jog again. Tenten left, feeling sweaty and gross. She turned the next corner and headed down a hall. Three more lefts and a right, and she was in a dark hallway. All the hallways in the school were dark, considering they were trying to conserve electricity, but this hallway was unnaturally dark. Tenten noticed there were no windows.

"Okay?" She said out loud as she walked through the hallway. Tenten heard shuffling and her heart raced. What was this? A vampire hall or something? Tenten laughed at her little joke and continued walking. She was kind of sketched out, but nothing too serious. It turned serious when she heard someone scream. A long, blood-curdling scream. Tenten's heart about exploded and she broke into a sprint. She turned a corner and ran into someone, falling to the floor.

"Tenten? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Gaara stayed in the room while Neji went to see...he never said. That didn't mean anything to the redhead, he just listened to his dark disturbing emo music. At the moment Deathbed was playing in the background. He heard the door across the hall open and close, and thought he felt Tenten's presence fade. He sent sand to investigate, and sure enough Ino was alone. She was also huddled in the shower and from the way she was freezing it was cold water. He grabbed one of Neji's oversized over fluffed towels and headed across the way. Sure he only just met her, but no one is going to let somone else freeze themselves to death. He kicked open the bathroom door and opened the shower, she was still wearing clothes, which Gaara was relieved at, he didn't need two problems. Ice blue eyes that matched the color of her lips glared at him.

"Do you mind? I'm in the process of numbing myself." She said. Gaara shook his head and forced her into the towel and onto the bathroom floor.

"Is there a reason?" He asked. Ino mumbled something to herself. Gaara tilted his head. "What?" He asked.

"Are w-w-w-we b-b-b-beginning or -e-e-e-en-ending." She asked, chattering now that the full force of cold had hit her.

"I don't understand." Gaara said. Ino turned lucid sapphire eyes on him.

"N-nev-ne-never mind" She said and as always suprised him by snuggling into his chest. Gaara picked her up and took her to her bed, tucking her under the covers.

"Don't l-l-le-lea-leave." She said pulling him close. "D-d-don't g-get cocky ei-e-either, I'm j-j-just cold." Ino said and snuggled into Gaara again. He put his arms around her and smiled. He could live with this, as long as it wasn't because she had tried to freeze herself again. That Gaara didn't like.

* * *

Neji was quite startled, but regained his composure quickly.

"Tenten? What are you doing here?" He asked the brunette sitting on the ground. Tenten looked at him in confusion.

"Neji? Neji!" She got up and tackle hugged him, sending him into the wall. His face felt hot as he looked at her.

"Tenten?" He asked.

"I'm so glad it's you and not some blood-sucking vampire." Neji chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Blood-sucking vampire?" Tenten nodded vigorously. "I hate to break it to you, but vampires aren't real."

"In this school, anything's possible." Tenten said, her arms still wrapped around him. Neji looked at her, having strange thoughts. He mentally smacked himself and waited for Tenten to let go. She did eventually.

"Can you walk me back to my dorm. That is, unless you're busy." Neji shook his head instinctively.

"No, I'm not busy." Neji said. Tenten nodded and they started walking. The 'Dark Hallway', as Tenten called it, went on for quite a while. After about five minutes, Tenten got creeped out and clutched Neji's arm. Neji's face flushed again, though he didn't know why. He felt oddly...Needed. It was a good feeling. They continued walking like that until they were in their hallway. Tenten perked up and turned to him.

"I'll race ya!" She said, running down the hall. Neji rolled his eyes and continued walking. Tenten reached into her pocket and started unlocking the door by the time Neji made it.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Tenten smiled.

"I guess so." Neji turned and started towards his door when he heard Tenten shout.

"What the Hell?" Neji turned around to investigate. He almost laughed out loud, but he kept it to himself. Gaara was laying on Ino's bed while Ino played 'Big Spoon, Little Spoon'. Gaara was the little spoon. Ino had her arms and legs wrapped around him while he laid there awkwardly. Ino shot up, blushing madly. Gaara sat up, stretching. Apparently they had been there for a while.

"I'm just gonna... Take a shower." Tenten said, walking towards the bathroom. She didn't look at the two on the bed again. "Bye Neji, bye Gaara." She shut the door.

* * *

Ukime: Well, I AM HERE! how about that?

Megami: Well thats all good and dandy but...

Gaara: Her alignment is screwed...

Neji: I see this. It's slightly annoying...

Ukime: Yeah, but oh well. Review, my children!

Megami: I shall make you view the incest if you don't!

Gaara: The sad part is she's completely serious...

Neji: As long as it doesn't involve me. Make it KankuTema or something. Leave me alone.

Megami: O.O But i like your incest...

Neji:...I'm done. Goodbye, they can finish. *leaves*

Ukime: Neji! Wait! I'll protect you from Hinata and Megami!

Megami: I never said I was showing him...

Ukime: It involves him, that's all that matters... Anyway. Review, pretty please!


	7. Chapter 7

Megami:Salvay!

Ukime: Hello! No, Bonjour! Or Konichiwa! Whichever you prefer.

Megami:" I said it is Latin!

Gaara:Which is a dead language...

Megami: So!

Neji: It makes things unique, I suppose.

Ukime: :D

Megami: I am a unique person! Which is why I don't understand how I can't own Naruto!

Ukime: It's true... I want to own it. I want to succeed at something...

Gaara: Your succeeding in writing a good fanfic for it

Ukime: Awwwww! Well thank you, Gaara!

Neji:...You stole my words...

Megami: You two have a creepy twin thing going on so it doesn't count for you to say that Neji, but thank you for thinking it!

Ukime: You three make my day better. I just got called a slut for no apparent reason... :( Again.

Neji: Ignore her, she's the slut, if anyone.

Ukime:... :)

Megami: I know for a fact you aren't a slut! I am your sister these things are fact to me. 1.I love Gaara

are not a slut

3.I love you!

Ukime: See? You guys make my day better. I love you!

Neji: We love you too. Anyway, back to the story.

Gaara: Read on! It will make Ukime happier, and Megami happier by extension.

* * *

Chapter 7-Connections

Ino was blushing furiously as Neji and Gaara left, Tenten was in the shower. She hung her head, so her plan hadn't worked. She blushed darker as she thought of how she'd reacted to Gaara's warmth. She'd leeched on to him, sucked it out, an endless upply of warmth flowed from him, she'd also slipped into his mind, filled with dark shadows and murder. Despair, pain, hatred. She's linked them accidently too, almost like an imprint. Well thats what it was called in her book. When a vampyre or fledgling bit a human, other vampyre, or fledgling, or in Stevie Rae's case a raven mocker, they were connected to each other. She's done that to Gaara without blood. A shock went through her and she winced. His mind was in turmoil, he was confused. She wished she could help, but she could only feel it. To distact herself she brought out the book and concentrated on it, wrapped in her blankets and her wet cold clothes.

"I'm not gonna ask what happened while I was gone." Tenten said reaching for her own book, Ino suddenly reveled in her roomates presence.

"Nothing I swear, I was just freezing myself and he came to the rescue." Ino said.

"So what was that I walked in on?" Tenten asked. Ino reached over an turned on her MP3, bad romance glee version played. She winced and changed it. "Why'd you do that."

"Because when we were on the bed here I slipped into his mind, I saw what he's like, and it's dark. Don't get me wrong I love the dark, I don't like his darkness." Ino said.

"The dark and darkness are two different things?" Tenten questioned.

"Darkness is evil with a capital E and D. The dark is like the midnight sky, peaceful, calming, brilliant. He's got Darkness." Ino said.

"And your not running for the hills?" Tenten asked.

"I don't want to, and therin lies my problem. I'm feeling! I don't want to feel! I can't feel! I had a crush on Shika when we were younger, I was heart broken. I "fell in love" with Sasuke, he leaves I'm alone and heartbroken again, so I decide not to feel. It works until I meet him!" Ino said sounding every bit F.I.N.E. Fucked up, Insecure (not so much that one), Neurotic, and Emotional. Tenten looked a little shocked.

"If your linked with him, doesn't he know your stressing right now?" Tenten asked, and with it's uncanny ability to also sense her mindset Toxic glee version came out of her speakers.

"Yes." She said sitting back on her bed and calming herself. "I have to get used to being linked, my Dad never told me much. He only said the link could be dangerous. Like it was for Mom and Him. She died to break it." Ino said staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." Tenten said.

"Don't be, I'm not making the same mistake, and I am not breaking this." Ino said forcefully.

* * *

Tenten didn't really know what to say. She felt flattered that, after only two days, Ino felt the trust to confide in Tenten. But, she hadn't been very good with that sort of thing, comforting and what not. She also never knew the right thing to say. Instead, she only sat on her bed, looking at Ino.

"I think I need to go to bed." Ino said. Tenten looked at the clock.

"It's only 7:38." Tenten said.

"Oh, really? It feels later." Ino shrugged, heading for the bathroom. Tenten heard Ino brushing her teeth. So she was serious. Tenten pulled out her pajama pants, already wearing a baggy shirt, and changed quickly. She hopped on her bed and pulled out her book as Ino walked out of the bathroom. As Tenten read, her eyes began to get blurry, so she shook her head and shut the book. She looked over at Ino, who was snoring lightly. She left the room as quietly as she could, not even bothering to put shoes on.

Tenten liked the main building better around 8. Not many students were in the halls, but people were still awake. There was music, shouting, and beeping coming from many rooms. Tenten decided to take the stairs and walk around some floors. She opened the door for the stairs and started walking. A few floors later, she found a familiar face.

"Gaara, why are you up here?" She asked. She hadn't heard Gaara leave the room. He shrugged, looking at nothing in particular.

"Well, I'm going to continue walking now."

"Shouldn't you be wearing shoes?" He asked, looking at Tenten's stockinged feet. She wiggled her toes.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't really feel like it." Gaara nodded, deep in thought. "Well, I'll leave you to your thinking." Tenten said, turning back around. She was feeling kind of tired at this point, having been exploring for quite a while.

"How is Ino?" Gaara ashed as Tenten opened the door. Tenten stopped.

"She's alright, why?" She turned, looking at the red head. He shrugged.

"I just had a strange feeling." Tenten nodded, thinking about what Ino had said earlier.

"She's a little miffed, but nothing too bad." Tenten said. She didn't know how deep Ino's issues were, and she didn't find it her place to share them with Gaara.

"Well, goodnight." Gaara said.

"Night." Tenten waved and shut the door.

* * *

As Tenten disappeared into the room Gaara reflected upon Ino, and what had happened. She had obviously done something, he felt somehow closer to her. He could feel what she'd done was purely innocent and meant a great deal, he also knew it would be hard to dispel. But somewhere deep inside he was hurt at losing the new connection to the blond. She wasn't afraid of him, he could tell that, and when they'd been lying there together she had been inside his mind, glimpsed the Darkness and hadn't been repulsed. It was a start he supposed. He sent a coil of sand to check on her, and stay with her to watch over her. He was watching the sand so he could see her, once again in the t-shirt from this morning, she was curled beneath the purple comforter and completely at peace. He smiled wishing he could feel that peace like she did, unfortunately not going to happen, although he could feel the peace through their bond. He liked the feeling, after being sure she was okay, he went to the roof of the main building.

"Little brother, fancy seeing you here." Temari said smiling and hugging Gaara, he made no move back. She didn't care, she was used to it. She sat on a giant fan being held up by her wind power. "I imagine your not gonna talk so I will." She said and motioned for him to come closer. Gaara 'hn'd and sat next to Temari on a sand floor, and not the fan. She smiled. "I saw you with her, I know somethings happened, All I can say is that you've changed, it's as if your taking her good energy into you. That's a good and bad thing, don't forget to give back." Temari said and left the roof. Gaara contemplated his sisters words, she was a girl so she knew more about them, and Gaara thought about Ino, her blue that changed from pale to sky to sapphire, and her pale blond hair, that was soft and whip-like. Her voice dagger-like and soft. She could cut with her words and change someones mind with them. She herself was a weapon, and he was connected to her now. He couldn't change it, he didn't want to, but he didn't know what to do from here on out. His sand told him Ino was becoming restless, and he calmed his turmoiled emotions, calming her as well as himself.

* * *

Neji sat around the dorm, glancing at the clock every few minutes. 8:15. 8:30. 12:04. Wait, 12:04? Neji shook his head and looked around. Gaara was now opening the door, trying not to wake Neji. It hadn't worked.

"Have fun on your midnight adventure?" Neji asked his roommate. Gaara nodded, locking the door and heading for his bed.

"What about your friendly visit?" Gaara asked. Neji nodded, his throat tightening. He cleared it and got up.

"I'm going to shower." Neji said.

"At midnight?" Gaara asked. Neji nodded. 'I have a feeling it's going to be a long one.' Neji thought to himself. He grabbed one of his over-fluffy towels, the only ones at his old house, and headed for the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, after showering and brushing his teeth, Neji came out. He noticed Gaara was actually sleeping, giving him quite the surprise. Gaara was known for his insomnia. As quietly as he could, Neji went over to his bed and continued reading.

Neji woke up to the sound of his alarm about ten minutes later. Well, what felt like ten minutes. And, as it turns out, it wasn't his alarm, either. It was knocking. Very loud knocking. And shouting. Neji looked at the clock. It was around 6. Neji made an inaudible noise and got up.

Neji opened in time for Tenten to knock the door, also known as his face. He blinked and looked at her.

"Get up!" She shouted, making Gaara jolt awake and yelp slightly. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Class doesn't start until eight, Tenten." Neji said, leaning his tired head against the door frame. Tenten tapped her little foot.

"I know that. Ino and I are going out for breakfast." Tenten's hair was down and it rested a little past her shoulders.

"And you wanted to know if Gaara and I would join you." It wasn't a question. Tenten played with a strand of her hair.

"Well...Yeah." Flames went to her cheeks. Neji wanted to smile, but he kept it inward. Instead, he crossed his arms and nodded.

"Give us ten minutes." Tenten smiled and hopped.

"Okay!" She scampered to her side of the hallway.

* * *

Ukime: Here first again. I am on a ROLL! Woosauce!

Megami: Woosauce?

Neji: When she's excited, she adds 'sauce' to the end of everything. Especially fucksauce.

Gaara: Okay then...

Ukime: Don't judge my way of life, Gaara. I will cut you! XD

Megami: *starts singing Lets Talk About Sex*

Ukime: I LOVE THAT SONG! *dances to song playing in her head*

Gaara: Review...Do not take off your shirt Megami!

Neji: Review as we try to reign them in.

Megami: Lets talk about sex baby lets talk about you and me!

Ukime: I don't know the actual lyrics so.. Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that make me! I think? Haha. Am I right?

Megami: No it's all the good and bad things that may be

Ukime: It's close enough. I'm not good with lyrics.

Neji: Don't act like a snobba bobble... heh...

Ukime: Shut up! Anyway, review and I'll study some lyrics!


	8. Chapter 8

Ukime: I'm here! Yesss!

Megami: I was typing a message to someone...

Ukime: Like that time I was making a salad! No excuses.

Megami: Whatever, anyway who's turn to disclaim?

Ukime: Anyone, really. We've all done it.

Neji: Gaara and I, then.

Gaara: Very well then...Megami doesn't own Naruto, and Neither does Ukime

Neji: It's rated M for later chapters, and Ukime can be quite the potty mouth when she's angry. Which means, when Tenten gets angry later, she will swear a lot.

Gaara: Have you heard Megami when she's mad, she makes up words...It's quite interesting...

Neji: Yes, I've heard. She says quite interesting things. Ukime doesn't think, just insults.

Ukime: That I do. XD I don't believe in fancy talk.

Megami: I make up the words because I can't acctually swear at the moment I need to, so it's a made up swear.

Ukime: I just found a fuzz on my leg... Eww. Anyway, I'm a potty mouth, and you're a garbage mouth. How about that?

Neji: It works for me.

Megami: Whatever you say, Lets read this masterpiece!

* * *

Chapter 8- Poor Neji

The next morning Ino woke up to her phone blasting "Your So Damn Hot" by Okay Go!. She looked at the screen and saw "Sakura" in blazing letters, before she answered she when the pink haired girl had gotten a hold of the phone and changed the ring tone. Ino answered the phone and was met with a screech. Tenten was already up the blond noticed, the brunette had jumped when met with the screech.

"Good morning to you too, Sakura, what do you want." Ino said. The pink haired girl let out a sigh on the other end.

"I wanted to tell you I have a boyfriend!" She sang out. Ino still had the phone a good foot away from her ear, and she had turned down the volume.

"Who?" She asked bringing it closer.

"Sasuke's Cousin!" She shouted again, Ino thought she lost hearing in her left ear.

"Name please?" Ino said.

"Sai Uchiha." Sakura said letting out another fan girl squeal. Tenten had gone to get the boys for breakfast.

"That's great, I have to go, bye Sakura!" Ino said and shut the phone before the pink haired girl could say anything. Ino pulled on a black and purple striped long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans, then ran a brush through her long hair. When Tenten came back she gave Ino a thumbs up for the guy's confirmation and let the blond continue putting on her make-up. Once Ino finished she looked amazing. Black eyeliner, with purple shadow and light purplish lip gloss. The eyeshadow and liner popping her blue eyes, sky blue for the moment. Tenten nodded and handed Ino the purple messenger bag.

"Here, lets wait outside for the guys." Tenten said and locked the door behind the girls. Ino's phone started singing "Young" By Hollywood Undead to alert her of a text, she flipped it. Sasuke had sent her a text. She didn't bother to read it, something about Naruto probably.

* * *

Tenten watched Ino pull out her phone and remembered she hadn't checked her own for three days.

"Hold on a second." Tenten said, unlocking the door and grabbing it. She turned it on to reveal seven missed calls and ten unread text messages. She sighed and put it in her pocket. She didn't feel like calling Sister Anna. She locked the door and followed Ino outside. They waited for the ten minutes before the boys joined them. They all went to the only cafe on campus. They sat at the same table, in the same seats they had previously. This time, since they didn't purchase anything at the counter, an angry looking woman with blue hair came over with four menus.

"Good morning. I'm Konan. Can I start you off with some drinks?" She asked in a robot voice.

"Coffee, please." Ino said, ordering for all of them. The other three nodded in agreement.

"I'll be right back with your drink, then." She said, storming off.

"What happened to her?" Tenten asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Her boyfriend slept with someone else." Ino said, looking out the window.

"How does she know?" Tenten asked, remembering that Ino could read minds.

"She found a pair of underwear under her bed that weren't hers. When she confronted him, he blushed and immediately started denying it. It was kind of sad." Ino said. Konan came back then, holding four cups of coffee on a tray. She placed them down on the table, along with cream and sugar.

"You know, Hidan isn't worth it." Ino said as Konan placed coffee in front of her.

"What did you say?" Konan asked, more shocked than angry.

"Hidan cheated on me, too. He's a tool. Always has been, always will be. He doesn't deserve you." Konan looked at her.

"How did you find out about Hidan?" Ino smiled.

"He tells me things." Konan smiled a bit.

"Thanks." After that, she took the group's orders and left, clearly happier.

"Did you really date him?" Gaara asked, looking miffed. Ino shook her head.

"Total lie. I wanted to make her feel better. I don't even know who he is."

"He's the sexual education teacher, Ino." Gaara said.

"Ew!" Tenten shouted. Ino was speechless.

"That's disgusting." Neji said almost to himself.

"Hidan is a teacher?" Ino said, making Tenten laugh.

"Yes." Gaara said with a strange look on his face.

"Is that why you looked like a preteen on her period when Ino mentioned dating him?" Tenten asked. Gaara thought quickly.

"Yes." Neji knew it was a lie, but said nothing. Ino could sense it too, so Tenten was really the only one left out. Konan brought their food and they ate it quickly, casting strange looks at the still-blushing Ino.

* * *

Gaara was relieved to know Ino had been lying about Hidan. On the bright side she looked old enough to have dated him so Konan wouldn't suspect her ex boyfriend was a pedophile until she saw Ino in class. Then she would probably figure out it was a lie. Ino was blushing, and it hit Gaara she probably knew the real reason he had been a tad ruffled when she said she had dated Hidan. He willed himself to calm his emotions, for her sake, she didn't need to know the murderous thought he'd just had about the man, although she did know. Ino's phone blared "Young" again and she swore under her breath. When she pulled it out she opened and read the text.

"Excuse me" She said and snapped the lid on her coffee running out at the next moment. Gaara once again had a sour look on his face, unnoticed by Tenten who was looking after Ino's retreating figure.

"I wonder what that's about." Tenten said and turned back to her coffee. Neji shook his head and stared out the window, without the blond being there Tenten seemed a bit uncomfortable. Gaara continued looking a little sour at Ino's abrupt departure. They all heard an angry screech from the direction Ino had gone in, and immediately Neji was alert, and Gaara was ready to run. Tenten was looking a tad alarmed.

"Told ya anythings possible" She whispered to Neji holding onto his arm. Another angry screech rang out and Gaara ran to where his sand told him Ino was. Sasuke and her were trying to calm down Naruto, neither one knew what had made him so angry, probably something about his mother, a sensitive subject for him. She had died in a accident and Naruto blamed himself. Ino was looking straight into his eyes, she was in his mind Gaara realized. He positioned himself behind Ino, sensing she was gonna faint when she finished, slowly the red tinge faded from Naruto's eyes and he collapsed against Sasuke, crying a bit and Ino fell back against Gaara.

"Thanks." She said blacked out. He picked her up.

"Don't take her to the nurse, they wont know what to do, Just take her to the chemistry teacher, he'll know what to do." Sasuke said and held Naruto close, stroking his hair.

* * *

Neji and Tenten sat at the table, wondering where the blond and the red-head had scampered off to. Tenten played with her fingers, looking everywhere. She stared at the two plates across from her, and couldn't help but wonder. Neji sneakily pressed a button on Tenten's phone, feeling too lazy to find a clock. It lit up to show Tenten as a child, smiling as a woman placed her hand on the little shoulder. The woman looked incredibly religious, wearing a cross and showing only her face and hands. The rest of her was covered in black and white.

"What are you doing?" Tenten shouted, snatching her phone from the table and shoving it down her shirt. Neji gave her a questioning look.

"I was checking the time." Tenten's face flushed bright red.

"O-oh. I thought..." She sighed and put her phone back on the table.

"What was that about?" Neji asked, looking at her phone. The screen had gone black again.

"I-uh..." She thought for the right words. "You startled me." Neji nodded.

"I bet." Tenten's face turned even brighter red, which was quite a surprise.

"I... I have to go." Tenten stood up and threw a few dollars on the table. "See you later." She hurried off, leaving a stunned Neji sitting at the table, having to deal with the bill. He sighed and pulled out his wallet.

* * *

Ukime: I am on a winning streak!

Neji: That will end badly if you're so cocky about it.

Megami: *glares* Bitch.

Gaara: O.O She's pissed...

Ukime: Excuse me? XD You cannot phase me. I am happy. I can brag, if you can.

Neji:...Before a fist fight breaks out, how about you review?

Gaara: More like a claw fight, Ukime will lose her eyes if she's not careful...Have you seen Megami's nails.

Neji; I have. Remember that time she slapped my hand for no reason? She hit a vein and I bruised for quite a while.

Megami: I said I was sorry!

Ukime: Review, or Megami will claw your face off! And I'll eat it! And Neji and Gaara will vomit!


	9. Chapter 9

Megami: Now I'm first!

Gaara: And Neji's chapter has pissed you off

Ukime: I like Neji's chapter! XD It made me laugh my left nut off!

Neji: Left nut, huh?

Ukime: Yes, Neji. My left nut.

Gaara: Megami and Ino are still fuming from that. I can feel the anger, I can almost cut it with a knife

Neji: Hehe... Sorry. Didn't realize I would cause that much tension.

Ino:*pissed beyond words and currently sharpening knives*

Gaara: o.o

Megami: I'll Help! *sharpens as well*

Gaara:O.O...well Megami and Ukime don't own Naruto...

Ukime: Just like Neji won't own skin in a second. XD

Neji: It's rated M for... interesting quotes. And swears, sexual innuendo, and for future scenes.

Ukime: OF VIOLENCE! Just kidding :) Maybe.

Megami:*glaring at someone in corner* Not kidding there will definately be violence

Ino: Oh yes there will

Ukime: Bwahahaha!

* * *

Chapter 9- The Joy of Fangirls

Ino woke up in the closet behind the chemistry room. She heard Kakashi talking and gathered they were in the middle of class, then mentally slapped herself, hearing a grunt from somewhere in the coner.

"Come out now!" She said slightly pissed. Gaara stepped out of the corner.

"Nice to see you too." He said. Ino blushed.

"What are you doing, you should be in class." She said, Gaara raised an eyebrow. Ino's phone blared her defalut ring tone "I'm a bitch" by Alanis Morrisette.

"Ino's it's me." Tenten said.

"Hey Tenten." Ino said. "What's up?" She innocently asked, secretly thankful for her new friends timing. Dark room, Gaara...Not a bad thought, but not quite yet. She bit her lip and banished the thought, but knew when Gaara smirked she hadn't been fast enough.

"It's the end of first period, where are you?" Tenten asked. Ino was severely tempted to say she was in a dark closet with Gaara, but bit her lip again.

"I over exerted my mind energy, I needed some time to replenish it." She said, not mentioning the other thing she needed.

"Okay. Well will you be in second period?" Tenten asked.

"Of course." Ino said and shut the phone after saying goodbye, faster than should be possible Gaara was almost leaning over her, closer to her face then anyone had been before. She was breathing hard.

"It's amusing, the effect I have on you." He whispered, his deep gravelly voice sending chills down her spine. He brought his face closer to hers, lips almost touching and was about to put them together when Kakashi opened the door. Gaara was back faster then he had come and Ino was a little disappointed, her face flushed bright red. She hid her face and willed her breathing to calm, Gaara gave a small smile and a tiny chuckle from his corner.

"Did she react well to the serum?" Kakashi asked. Gaara nodded. "Ino can you stand?" Kakashi asked and she stood.

"I'm fine." She said, flipping her hair, her breathing still a bit fast.

"Okay, well next time, try to come get me before you do that, you'll recover faster." Kakashi said and Ino nodded, passing him and walking out the open door. Gaara shook his head as he watched her leave.

"You ruined it." He said to Kakashi. The older man nodded and walked out.

"Sorry, but I'd rather it wasn't in my closet that you did that." He said. Gaara walked out of the closet. He chuckled.

"It was dark and she thought of it first." Gaara said. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and shooed Gaara out.

"Leave, I have porn to read." He said. Gaara shook his head again and grabbed Ino's bag as well as his, she had left it when she stalked out of the room. Kakashi bowed his head over a little green book as soon as Gaara left.

* * *

Tenten sat in her second class, her face almost as red as the teacher's hair. All the students around Tenten chattered as the teacher stood up front, tapping her foot. Eventually, she couldn't stand the noise any longer and blew a little whiste on her desk. The whistle was so loud, the students groaned in pain and shut up. Tenten noticed Ino come in just after the whistle. Ino sat next to her and the two payed attention.

"So, you want to sing, huh?" The teacher said, her dark eyes darting around the room. A few kids nodded or said 'Yes' in a pitiful voice.

"That was rhetorical, morons." She said, leaning on her desk. Ino laughed softly. "Split up in your groups. Soprano, alto, tenor, bass. Move, move." She said, clapping as she did so. Ino went to the soprano group that had formed, and Tenten went to the alto. Tenten noticed Lee was in the class. He noticed her an waved enthusiastically. She waved slightly and turned her attention back towards the teacher. She couldn't be past her early twenties. She stood by her desk, popping one hip out.

"Let's see if you morons got this right." She said. "You," She pointed at a boy with brown hair. "Sing. Let's see if you're actually a tenor." She snapped her fingers. The boy trembled and sang a line Tenten didn't recognize. The teacher sighed in frustration.

"You're too low. Go to the bass section." He went silently. The rest of the class consisted of this, name calling and the teacher becoming angrier as the number of singers dwindled. Ino stood tall as the teacher looked at her.

"You look mighty confident, Miss Yamanaka." The teacher, Tenten learned her name was Tayuya, said with a sneer.

"I know I'm a soprano." Ino shrugged.

"Show me." Tayuya crossed her arms and waited. Ino sang at an incredibly high pitch for a few seconds, singing a song Tenten knew little of. Tayuya nodded.

"I guess you do know." Tayuya said, moving onto the next victim.

As it turns out, only a few kids got their places right, including Ino, Tenten, and Lee. There was one more girl and two more boys who got it right. All of this took the whole class.

"Maybe next class you guys will be competent enough to go to your correct groups." Tayuya said, taking a seat at her desk. The bell rang and the students left in a hurry.

* * *

Gaara waited for Ino after chorus and she came out with a smug smile on her face, almost all the kids who came out after her except a few looked royally pissed. He handed her her bag.

"Thanks." She said taking it, she peeked in and Gaara raised one non existant eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that." She said. "I'm allowed to be suspicious." She said. Out of no where somthing pink barreled into Ino, causing the blond to fall on the floor. The thing got up and held out a hand to Ino.

"Sorry Ino, I just got so excited to see you again!" The girl said, making Gaara want to run from her high pitched squeal of delight and her bright pink colored clothes.

"Hello to you too Sakura." Ino said taking Gaara's offered hand instead of the pinkette's. Sakura shook it off and beamed at Ino.

"I missed you!" She said. Ino started to her next class, Gaara having not let go of her hand.

"Uh yeah I missed you too." Ino said smiling at the girl next to her. Tenten appeared on Gaara's other side, giving Ino a strange look of, 'who is that?' Ino decided she had to make introductions. "Uh this is Tenten and Gaara. My friend and..." Ino trailed off trying to decide what Gaara was.

"Boyfriend" He supplied for her. Ino turned to him questioningly. He didn't say anything only motioned to their clasped hands with his head. She nodded slightly and Tenten looked at her strangely, 'Tell you later' she mouthed and Tenten gave her a 'you better' look. Sakura on the other hand was way too enthused.

"OMG That's so amazing! I didn't think you'd get a boyfriend here!" She said. Ino winced, Sakura of course knew about her past with men, and now she was bringing it up. Gaara squeezed Ino's hand and opened the door of her classroom for her.

"I'll be here when you get out." He said dipping to whisper in her ear and then was off down the hall.

"That's so sweet!" Sakura squealed and Tenten looked at her with murderous intentions, the girl was really getting her nerves.

Gaara sat next to Neji in the class the two shared and gave a smug smile. Neji looked at him strangely.

"Do I wanna know why your so happy? Did you kill someone again."Neji asked.

"No, I did one better, I got a girlfriend." Gaara said.

* * *

Neji looked at Gaara with doubt.

"Within three days you have managed to convince her you have charm?" Neji said, making Gaara cough.

"I have charm. You've just never seen it. I only charm pretty girls."

"I can play that game too, you know." Neji said, looking at his best friend. Gaara smirked.

"But I'll always win." Neji rolled his eyes and laughed slightly. Gaara snickered and looked at the teacher. Oh, crap. Neji slouched in his seat, preparing himself.

"Good morning, my youthful students!" He shouted, actually making Gaara wince. Gaara mumbled something about slicing and looked at Neji, who was chuckling at him.

"How the Hell...?" Gaara looked at Neji.

"I know him. He is Lee's idol." He said, looking at the man in disturbingly tight pants. Gaara noticed and looked away. Neji noticed a girl looking at Gaara with a huge blush on her face. She was very small with brown hair and black eyes. Neji pointed it out. Gaara shrugged.

"That really doesn't bother me anymore. She's been watching me all day." Neji smirked.

"What's her name?"

"Matsumi or something." Gaara said, not really caring. Neji knew she was Matsuri, but he didn't mention it. He liked watching Gaara become uncomfortable.

"She's writing your name in her notebook." Neji said. Gaara snorted. He didn't even look up, just flipped Neji off.

"I don't care." He said.

"You're quite the 'hottie' to her, aren't you?" Neji said, quoting what he could read. Though she was across the room, he could read everything.

"She's writing about the children she would have with you."

"You're lying. It's not that bad, is it?" Gaara asked, looking at Neji.

"No joke. She says 'They would be a gorgeous mixture of blood red and earth brown. Their eyes would be his gorgeous see foam green. I would do anything... Never mind, I'm not going to finish that sentence." Neji said, almost laughing out loud.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, turning fully to Neji. Neji smirked.

"No, I think I'm okay."

"Tell me."

"How about I give you a hint? It involves 'hot, throbbing force' all in the same sentence." Gaara's face went emotionless, which was difficult. His face was pretty bland to begin with.

"Don't tell me..."

"I changed my mind. I think I'll repeat it."

"Don't you dare."

"'I would do anything to have his hot, throbbing force inside me, spawning himself.' Spawning himself, huh? How does that make sense?" Neji asked. Gaara smacked his head so hard off the desk, many people sitting around the duo turned their heads. Neji snorted and looked at Matsuri again. She had a look of worry on her face. She stood up slightly, but thought better of it and sat back down. Ah, the joys of obsessed fangirls.

* * *

Ukime: And winning continues!

Megami and Ino: *not caring because they're mutilating a life size Matsuri doll*

Gaara:OoO Well then! This is a slightly scary but lovely sight.

Ino: DIE BITCH!

Megami: HE BELONGS TO US!

Neji: Polygamy?

Ukime: Heehee. XD

Gaara: Yes Neji I am a polygamist, I have another girl too, Mitsuko is the first one Morgan came up with.

Neji: Ah, I see.

Ukime: Woooooooooooow. Lots of ladies for the Sultan!

Gaara: Neji is a Polygamist too, he has you and Tenten.

Megami: *comes up for air with fake blood on her face from the doll* He has a point *continues mutilation*

Neji: Mhmm.

Ukime: But he only has two! Gaara has three! XD

Gaara: Only Megami and Ino are my main ones. Mitsuko isn't written about much anymore.

Ukime: I don't even know who Mitsuko is! XD Shows how much she's written about.

Neji: I found a disturbing story yesterday...

Ukime: What was it?

Neji:... NejiHana...

Ukime:... O.O Oh my God!

Megami: MY EYES! I CAN'T STAND THAT ONE!

Ukime: Review, or I'll find that story and post it on here, Bwahahahaahaha!

Megami: Review so I can continue killing Matsuri!


	10. Chapter 10

Ukime: Here, and you're not answering me! *I've been making a man with blonde hair and a tan. And he's good for relieving my tension!*

Megami: I hate playing any type of Tag, especially message tag...

Ukime: You were here, you just weren't answering me. It's not tag if you're not participating.

Megami: I said I hated it, and beside maybe I was eating

Gaara: You were eating...

Megami: I know.

Ukime: I didn't.

Megami: *huggles the Ukime* I love you! Did you see my chapter title?

Ukime:... It makes me happy. XD

Gaara: You need happiness, by the way, where is Neji?

Megami: Running from Ino's 'innocence'

Neji: I'm here, I'm just staying quiet.

Gaara: *Singing I want Candy dead in background*

Ukime: Gaara, I love you XD

Gaara: I will kill you with my eyeliner

Megami: XD

Ukime: But I like anyone who's wrapped in a sweater.

Neji: Well, isn't that kinky?

Megami: Sadly we don't own this song, just like we don't own Naruto. All I want is your candy!

Gaara: I'll kill that bitch too.

Ukime: Anyway, review!

Neji: She will love you forever. Literally.

Megami: They can't reveiw until they've read it...

Gaara: Then get reading!

Ukime: I got a little ahead of myself. XD Read, I meant!

* * *

Chapter 10-Matsuri Pancakes

Ino was bored in her class, although she didn't see how, Sakura was passing her notes, Tenten was texting her, both braving the teachers wrath. Not that she would say anything. Konan was teaching them, she recognized Ino and Tenten and even though she now knew Ino had lied about Hidan, she didn't care. She also knew Ino's power now, and that explained it all. As Konan wrote down the homework a sense of agitation swept over Ino, she wanted to kill someone. She felt the need to mutilate someone to death, it was gone as soon as it came and she shook her head. She needed food, she hadn't eaten all morning. Thankfully she had first lunch and was happy to note it was with Tenten and Gaara, Neji as well. Gaara waited for her after class and took her hand. A mousy brown haired girl passed them clutching a notebook to her chest and Ino felt the urge to mutilate again. Gaara raised an non existent eyebrow at her and she raised innocent blue eyes to him. He gave her an unbelieving look. Neji and Tenten watched the entire thing. Neji decided to break the moment.

"I would like to know when this developed..." He said. Tenten nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to know that too." She said. Ino looked back.

"I like it, but I also wanna know when it started and whether or not I wad drunk." She said. Gaara smirked.

"You were sober, but I think maybe it started when you decided to slip into my mind and link us. That is acceptable right?" Gaara asked. Ino nodded.

"I guess that makes sense." She said. Neji nodded as well.

"That seems reasonable. But when was it official, cause if I remember your were both quite single when you separated last night." Neji said, taking a seat in the usual place. This time a person with blueish skin and dark blue hair came over.

"Wild berry smoothie for me, Strawberry Banana for her, He'll have strawberry and he will have a sprite." Ino said pointing to herself, Tenten, Gaara, and Neji in that order. Neji didn't question her knowing his drink choice. The man left.

"So, when did it officiate." Tenten asked.

"This morning, in the clo-"Gaara started and Ino slapped her hand over his mouth.

"In the hallway when I introduced him." She smiled. Neji and Tenten didn't need to know about the closet. She recalled the feeling of Gaara's breath on her face, and his lips only a centimeter away. She lowered her hand from his mouth and tried to block the image. She heard Gaara chuckling, obviously she wasn't fast enough to keep it from him.

* * *

Tenten could sense that Ino hadn't told the truth, but she didn't really care enough to confront her. The waiter with blue skin came back with their drinks and Tenten noticed the mousy girl staring in their direction.

"That girl is staring at Gaara." Tenten said to Neji. Sprite went everywhere. Neji started coughing, so Tenten hit his back. He cleared his throat and pulled a napkin from the dispenser.

"What was that about?" Ino asked, looking incredulously at Neji.

"What was what about?" Neji asked, putting the wet napkin next to his half empty cup.

"Your spewing!" Gaara death glared at Neji. Neji laughed softly.

"It's nothing." Gaara stopped glaring, but Ino saw. She smacked Gaara's arm.

"What is it?" She yelled. Tenten laughed.

"Yeah, Neji. Why did soda come out of your nose?" He turned to her.

"It didn't come out of my nose, it came out of my mouth."

"Neji Hyuga, tell me or I will cut you." Ino said, grabbing a near by fork.

"I'm more scared of Gaara than I am of you. No offense, Ino." Ino turned her glare to Gaara. He lifted his hands in a symbol for surrender.

"Tell me."

"She wants Gaara inside her." Neji said before Gaara could interject.

"What?" Ino yelled, looking at the mousy girl as she left the cafe.

"She wants to have Gaara's sand babies!" Tenten shouted, making the waiter look as he apporached to take their orders.

"Um, have you decided?" He asked, looking at Tenten.

"I know what I would like." Ino said innocently. The waiter sighed. Finally, a normal one in this group. He pulled out his notebook and pen.

"What would you like?"

"I would like a dead Matsuri with a side of pancakes drizzled in her own blood!" Ino shouted. Gaara snickered. Neji looked horrified. Tenten laughed out loud. The waiter nodded slowly and walked away towards the manager's office.

"Thank you, Neji. Now we're going to be reported." Gaara mumbled. Ino was still fuming. Tenten was choking on her smoothie. The manager approached their table, making himself look important by hooking his belt loops with his thumbs.

"Do we have a problem here, folks?" Ino grabbed a napkin.

"No, sir. Not at all." She said through clenched teeth.

"Well, an employee of mine just came in. Kisame, you know him? Funny guy with blue skin. He came in, fearing for his safety and the safety of the other patrons. Is there a reason for this?" He puffed out his chest and raised his chin.

"Nope. I don't see why he would." Ino said, not wanting to talk.

"You ordered a dead pancake covered in Miyuki. How does that make sense?" Thank God for the waiter's horrible order-taking skills.

"I only asked for a muffin." Ino said, crossing her arms. She was getting pissed. Gaara put a hand on her shoulder. She calmed a little. The manager leaned on the table, almost elbowing Neji and Gaara in the noses.

"I have cameras, young lady. I could have the Feds on you before you swallowed another gulp of your smoothie." Ino looked at him with innocent blue eyes.

"I understand this, sir. I also understand that you have been having marital problems, and are now choosing to take your frustrations out on poor patrons. I believe you got sued last month, did you not?" Ino said all this, blinking innocently.

"You wait, young lady." He smiled. He got up, elbowing Neji.

"Hey there, Zeus." Neji said as the manager started walking away. "Why don't you take your superiority issues down a few notches and leave us the Hell alone. She ordered a muffin. But, apparently you didn't hear her, considering you have a substantial amount of ear hair that is intertwining with your incredibly disgusting toupee."

That got them kicked out.

* * *

"Good going Neji." Gaara said holding Ino, she was on the verge of passing out from not eating. They hadn't ordered anything besides coffee for breakfast. Neji nodded.

"Your welcome." He said sarcastically. Ino glared at him.

"I might just eat you." She said.

"I thought you wanted Matsuri pancakes." He said innocently. She glared harder.

"I do, but your looking mighty tasty right now." She said. Tenten stepped between Ino and Neji.

"Okay children, that's enough." she said.

"It's fine, he's going to the principal to quit now." Ino said as the manager walked past them on his way.

"Who'll run the cafe now." Tenten asked.

"His son." Ino said pointing to a Man with orange hair and piercings galore. He motioned them back inside and took Kisame in the back to talk. "He understands our humor. He's had a crush on Konan for a few years now. He wants Hidan pancakes." Ino said taking her place on the window side of the table. A few minutes later the new manager brought over a chocolate chip muffin which Ino narmed with a viciousness that matched if not surpassed a wild jungle cat's. The new manager smiled.

"My name's Pein. Nice to meet you. I hope my old man wasn't a bother, ain't been the same since Mom cheated on him with a younger man. He wont bother you again." He said and walked away. Gaara watched Ino tear into the muffin. She was vicious, way more then yesterday, or Tenten noted silently, the day before. When she finished she wiped her mouth daintily and sipped her smoothie. Neji looked slightly scared.

"First Matsuri pancakes now a mutilated muffin. Your perfect for Gaara." Neji said. Ino looked at him over her cup.

"Your only now figuring this out?" She asked innocently. Neji decided he didn't like her innocent voice, it promised trouble.

* * *

Neji watched Ino with caution. Her face showed innocence, but it was a lie. He sipped is sprite in silence. Tenten snapped her fingers, snapping him out of his stake out.

"I'm sorry, what?" Neji blinked and looked at her. She shook her head and sighed.

"What is your next class?" She asked.

"Sexual Education, unfortunately." He said, sighing. Why they needed to learn about sex, he didn't understand. Tenten laughed out loud.

"What?" He asked, looking at her.

"We all have sex ed together. That' not going to be awkward." Thoughts of condoms and bananas popped into Neji's mind, and he shook them off. He looked at Tenten, and only God knew what she was thinking. Well, possibly Ino. She gave Neji a look and laughed out loud.

"What?" He asked. She snorted obnoxiously and looked at him.

"I'll give you a hint. It involves bananas." Neji's face flushed and he looked out the window.

"What a blush." Tenten said, poking Neji. He averted his eyes, keeping them in the other direction. Today was not his day. After he thought this, the bell rang through a little speaker and they headed to their last class.

Hidan looked around the room, scanning the faces of his soon-to-be victims.

"First thing you need to know about sex, if you're not safe, you're screwed."

"Oh, Lord." Neji whispered under his breath. Tenten snickered and elbowed him. His side tingled where she touched him, but he tried not to think about it too hard.

"To start things off, you'll have partners. Guys, reach into the hat and pull out a name." He started at the end of the row, where the boy named Sai sat.

"Tenten Adachi." Neji had a strange feeling in his stomach, and he sudden;y hated Sai. What was going on?

'It's called jealousy.' He heard Ino's voice. He looked at her. She winked as Gaara picked out a name.

"Ino Yamanaka." Figures. Neji, not really caring any more, reached into the hat.

"Sakura Haruno." The hat found it's way to every boy, until Hidan took the hat back to his desk.

"Now, get with your partners. We'll be doing some... Ice breakers." He said, laughing. Neji sighed and went to the annoying rosette.

"Hi, I'm Sakura!" She said in an annoying pitch. He hid his wince.

"Neji." She nodded.

"First off is the balloon exercise." Hidan said handing each couple a balloon. Neji was not looking forward to this. "Place the balloon between you and your partner, on your pelvis." 'Jesus,' Neji thought. "If the balloon pops, some of you boys are a little too excited to be in this class." Neji sighed.

Neji was ready to shoot himself in the face and splatter his brains across the ceiling by the end of the class. Ino, whose face was still red because her and Gaara's balloon had popped, heard Neji's thought and laughed out loud. Since Neji had been so unenthusiastic, he and Sakura had passed the tests with flying colors. Much to Neji's disappointment, this meant that they had to stand at the front of the class and finish the final test.

Neji stood there, holding a condom. 'If there's a banana, I'm going to asphyxiate myself with it.' Neji decided. There was no banana, also no Sakura.

"What exactly am I doing here?" Neji asked, holding the condom awkwardly.

"You are holding the most fragile condom created. It was created for this purpose. If you open the condom without tearing it, you'll be able to use any." Neji's face flushed.

"You may begin." Neji stared at it, not really wanting to open it. So, instead, he gave up. He started opening it, ripped it in half, and dropped it on the floor.

"Sorry, Sakura. I guess I can't have sex with you. I'd be too rough." Ino and Tenten burst out laughing while Sakura blushed and every girl in class giggled. Neji took his seat, cheeks the color of tomatoes.

* * *

Megami: FIRST! I loved the ending of Neji's chapter.

Gaara: The sad part is he could have opened that without ripping it...

Megami: O.o you know this how?

Neji: Because I ripped it on purpose... They're really not that fragile.

Megami: I know that. Anyway, I love this song!

Gaara: I wonder why, the name of it is Suicide ride...

Megami: XD I am a strange person! *All Shut up and watch my suicide ride*

Ukime: Nooooo! XD No suicide for you!

Megami: Actually it was in a manga and the person singing is actually talking to someone about to commit suicide. *Poor thing* See , talking to the person about to jump XD

Ukime: Haha, okay.

Gaara: *changes song to body talk* Review and I will sing to you!

Megami: No you wont, I wont let them hear your seductive voice.

Neji: Just review...

Ukime: Doooo ittttt!

Gaara: So gracefully unaware that she is the brightest girl this boy has ever seen!

Megami: No!

Ukime: XD


	11. Chapter 11

Megami: First!

Ukime: Cheating!

Megami: Nope!

Ukime: Yes.

Megami: Whatever you say, Did you know Sam is currently reading!

Ukime: Yes, you told me she was.

Megami: No I mean like at this moment, she's commenting too! XD

Ukime: HOW!

Megami: I am facebooking with her!

Neji: That explains quite a bit, actually.

Gaara: How does it explain things?

Ukime: To Neji, it explains everything. Don't question him, he knows all! *dramatic hand gestures*

Megami: Suuuurrrreee

Gaara: I am allowed to question him, I am Kazekage!

Megami: Not in this story your aren't.

Gaara: yeah well you don't own Naruto.

Megami: Hurtful :(

Neji: Hurtful, but effective.

Megami: Neji your a bitch!

Neji: Yep.

* * *

Chapter 11- The Deadly Pool

Ino watched Neji purposely fail the test, knowing he did it completely because of his partner. Hidan looked slightly disappointed.

"Oh well then, not everyone can pass." He said and Neji left for his seat. The bell rang a few moment later and the four of them met in front of the door.

"Did you guy's know there's a pool." Tenten randomly said. Ino smirked, Neji didn't like the look on her face.

"Lets all go swimming!" She just about shouted and grabbed Tenten's hand pulling her to the dorms. "Meet you there!" She shouted taking the poor brunette hostage. Tenten sighed with exasperation, knowing her eccentric friend, something exciting was about to happen.

Ino modeled the purple bikini, that was having trouble containing her bust. Tenten sat in her red bikini, and frowned.

"Your gonna give Gaara a heart attack with that, no." She said. Ino nodded.

"Yeah, it's a little too revealing." She said.

"On the bright side you may get a reaction out of Neji." Tenten said. Ino frowned.

"Not that it's be great to get one from Mr. Stoic, I don't think Gaara would like that." Ino said stripping her Bikini top off and settling for her last one, a bit of Tankini mixed with a bikini. It contained her chest and still brought attention to her figure. Just the way she liked it. She finished dressing and went to knock on the boy's door. Gaara opened it in crimson swim trunks, Ino blushed at his pale uncovered chest.

"I was uh, just making sure you were good to go." She said, looking anywhere but him.

"I love your reactions to me." he said, closing the door and walking into the hallway. "Neji is having difficulties finding a bathing suit." Gaara said. Tenten walked out to wait with them. Neji came out a few moments later in dark blue swim trunks. He had a towel slung over his shoulder, and noticed Tenten blush when she looked at him, a little coloring on his cheeks at seeing her as well. She quickly covered herself with her towel, suddenly self conscious. All the way to the pool Gaara kept a possessive arm around Ino, growling at even the slightest look, she got fed up after the third person and elbowed him.

"That's enough." She said firmly, now when he growled it was in his head, where only Ino could hear it.

* * *

Tenten was regretting that she had mentioned a pool being in the school. Ino and Gaara were walking behind her, Ino was probably making sure she didn't scamper off. Neji was walking next to her, looking everywhere else. Tenten tightened her grip on the towel and kept walking.

"Where is it?" Ino asked. Tenten motioned her head to the left and Ino squealed. "Let's go!" She shouted, grabbing Tenten's hand. Tenten grabbed Neji's and Ino dragged them all into the pool area. Ino threw her towel on an empty chair and jumped in. Luckily, the little group of misfits were the only ones present, or else Ino would have slapped someone with her long hair. Gaara, Tenten, and Neji watched her, all having the same look on their faces.

"Jump in!" Ino shouted to them. They all shook their heads at the same time. Neji, because he just didn't want to. Tenten, because she didn't want to lose the towel. Gaara, because sand and water make mud.

"Fine." Ino swam to the edge and climbed out. A few passing classmates whistled, and Gaara would have torn their heads off if he hadn't been pushed in by Ino. She stood laughing while Neji stepped away from her.

'Push him in.' Tenten heard Ino think.

'No, he'll kill me.' Tenten thought back.

'No, he won't. Because I'll bite him. Do it.' Ino smirked at Tenten, making Neji turn around. He turned around just in time for Tenten to push him. As he fell towards the pool, he grabbed Tenten's wrist. She screamed like a frightened child as she was pulled in. Ino laughed and jumped in after them.

After swimming around for a while, Ino's stomach gurgled loud enough to be heard under water.

"I'm hungry." Ino said sheepishly.

"We've noticed." Gaara replied, climbing out of the pool. Tenten, who was currently trying to drown Neji, laughed.

"I heard from over here." Tenten laughed, looking at Ino. Neji, noticing Tenten's distraction, threw her off and launched her across the pool. She popped up and climbed out.

"Let's go eat!" Ino said, scrambling out of the pool.

"Alright, let's go!" Tenten said, attempting to help Neji. She offered her hand. He shook his head and continued.

"Whatever!" Tenten said. Ino walked over.

"Be kind and accept a hand!" Ino said, pushing Neji back in the pool. After he eventually fought his way back, they went to their rooms to get changed.

* * *

Gaara towled his hair off and waited for Neji to come out of the bathroom, he was already dressed, Neji took more time than Ino to get ready. And Ino took a while. Speaking of which she bounded through the open door, smiling and wearing a different shirt than she had for school.

:Are you ready yet?" She asked. Gaara pointed to the bathroom and shook his head.

"Yo mister woman! How about you stop preening and get ready to go, I am starving and I want food." She said pounding in the door. Neji stepped out a minute later and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you call me a woman?" He asked. Ino nodded and cocked a hip.

"You take more time, then me and Tenten combined, you are so a girl." Ino said. Neji looked at her strangely.

"And how would I prove not to be a girl." He asked.

"Besides whipping out the family jewels, which no one wants to see...Kiss Tenten." Ino said. Tenten had just walked in.

"Um, whatever I was volunteered for, no." She said seeing the look on Ino's face.

"See, that doesn't work, she doesn't want to kiss me." Neji said. Tenten flushed, her face matching Gaara's dark red shirt.

"Yes she does, tell tale blush." Ino said pointing. Neji shook his head.

"I don't have to prove my masculinity to you." Neji said and left out the door before everyone else. Ino smirked and fixed the shoulder of her shirt, which was slipping, as it was supposed to.

"Are you trying to make her die from lack of oxygen? First the pool, now a blush to rival my shirt." Gaara said looking at Ino. She smirked wider.

"Noooo I am trying to get them to stop pussy-footing around each other. No more awkward dances, like in the 1800's, this is now, and I know they like each other and really They need to stop this..." Ino trailed off trying to find the words.

"You already explained it, but I think maybe you should let them be, Tenten can take care of herself and so can Neji." Gaara said holding open the door of the cafe for Ino. She passed him and nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but nothing wrong with a push in the right direction, right." She said smiling and taking her window seat at their usual table. Konan was working the evening shift.

"Hey, so what is it?" She asked, Ino looked thoughtful and as always gave everyone's order.

"Wildberry smoothie, Strawberry smoothie, Strawberry-Banana, and sprite." She said. Konan nodded and went to get the drinks.

"I thought you were hungry?" Neji asked.

"I don't know what I want yet." Ino said.

* * *

'Pushy woman.' Neji thought, only glancing at the menu. He wasn't hungry in the slightest.

'I heard that.' Ino thought back. Neji nodded.

'You were meant to.' Ino blew her straw wrapper at him, almost hitting him. It missed narrowly. Konan came back to take their orders, having already placed the smoothies (and sprite) on the table.

"Um, have them order first." Ino said, pointing a thumb without looking up from the menu. Gaara ordered a salad.

"Salad?" Tenten asked, not seeing him as the salad type. Gaara shrugged.

"I'm not very hungry." He said, sipping his smoothie.

"Uh huh... Well, I want the tomato soup, please." Tenten said. Konan nodded and wrote it down.

"I don't want anything, thank you." Neji said. Ino glared at him from above her menu.

"Order."

"I'm not hungry. Why order something I won't eat?" He asked.

"He has a good point." Gaara said, looking at Ino. Ino shut her menu and smiled at Konan.

"I would like the chicken ramen, with extra chunks of chicken, please." Ino said, not taking her eyes off Neji. He had a bad feeling. Konan wrote all their orders down and took the menus from the table.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Neji asked. Ino smiled innocently, leaning her chin on her hands. Gaara sipped his smoothie with a wondering look.

"Truth or dare?"

"We're not doing this." Neji said.

"Neji. Truth. Or. Dare."

"Neither." Ino glared. Tenten tried to hold back a snicker, but it resulted in smoothie coming out of her nose. Gaara raised a non-eyebrow at her.

"I will cause a scene." Ino said, looking at him.

"I don't doubt that." Ino stood up, but Gaara tapped her arm. She sat back down, watching Neji.

"You win this round." She said, angrily sipping her smoothie. Neji nodded.

"Let me guess, 'You won't be so lucky next time.'" Neji said, mimicking Ino.

"You know me already." Konan chose that moment to bring their food. For payback, Ino threw her extra chicken at Neji for the remainder of the meal.

* * *

Ukime: I can cheat too! Bwahaha!

Megami: I was facebooking...*bites Gaara*

Gaara: Would you stop that!

Ukime: She likes it too much.

Neji: Why do you always type 'L'?

Ukime: The buttons are really close together!

Megami: *lets go of Gaara's arm* I do it too.

Gaara: -_- Your drew blood again...

Megami: XD *licks Gaara's arm* Better?

Ukime: Oh, he's loads better.

Gaara: *looks at arm* I think your saliva closed the wound...

Neji: That kind of stuff happens around us...

Megami: Review so I can bite Gaara more!

Gaara:...You'd do it even if they didn't...

Ukime: Very true. *bites Gaara's other arm*

Gaara: *glares* Bitch!

Ukime: :) You like it.

Neji:... Just review.


	12. Chapter 12

Megami:*singing a song Ukime doesn't know*

Ukime: *singing a song that brings back memories* Bahaha.

Neji: Why do you always sing this song?

Ukime: It's AMAZING!

Gaara: She's singing Hetalia songs

Megami: *dancing to Germany's song* Were the best everywhere! Especially in bed! And we're epecially nice to dogs and cats!

Ukime: I was hoping that I'd never see ya with him, but it's all good cause I'm glad that I met him. Heh. Cause now I know the competition's very slim to none. And I- *mouth is covered by Neji's hand*

Neji:... She'll never stop singing... Nsync... Too much.

Megami: OMG China sounds like a Girl! China=Haku!

Gaara: You came to that conclusion at Abbey's

Megami: I had to share it. We're supossed to be introducing this chapter!

Neji: Perfect timing. These twins do not own Naruto, as much as they may long for it.

Megami: I may not own it but I can adopt characters from it! Like Gaara! *glomps*

Ukime: Very true.

Gaara:She still loves me more than her Hetalia characters.

Ukime: Also very true. Anyway, ONWARD!

* * *

Chapter 12-Kiss the Girl

After dinner was eaten Ino was a happy camper again, Ino tended to get angry when she was hungry, or at least vengeful. Tenten looked thoughtful, and Neji just looked sour, he was grumbling about needing a shower soon so he didn't smell like chicken. Gaara was his usual brooding self, well not brooding persay, just his usual emotionless self. The odd group walked back to the dorms, and when Ino got to the room she was about to settle down, maybe read a book, but her phone rang. Young played and she picked it up, Sasuke said he needed to talk to her. She raised an eyebrow before replying, what would he want to talk about? And why her anyway. Ino asked him where he wanted to meet, and put her phone on vibrate for the next text. He sent back the tunnels. Oh great, his thinking place. This wasn't a normal chat, this was about feelings. She grabbed her heels and slipped them on as Tenten came out of the shower.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Ino slipped on her purple fuzzy hooded sweatshirt.

"I need to talk to someone." She said waving her phone. Tenten nodded and dried her short hair.

"Fine but if you come home late, don't wake me up." She said, assuming it was Gaara. Ino nodded and put her phone in her jean pocket.

"I won't be long." She said and shut the door, as soon as she was out she heard Tenten start music, loud enough to drown anything out, but not bother someone else. Ino shook her head, and started down the hall, she passed all kinds of people on her way to the tunnels, she also saw some thing she wished she hadn't. Like Sai and Sakura skinny dipping in the pool, which was closed and they had obviously stolen keys to. She hurriedly blocked them from her vision suppressing a shiver of disgust. Sasuke was waiting by the tunnel entrance, he unlocked the door and let them in. After walking a ways he slid down the wall.

"Naruto." He said before Ino had time to speak.

"Okay, that explains why you wanted to talk, but not why I'm here." She said sliding down next to him.

"I think I may love him." Sasuke said, onyx eyes staring into her blue ones.

"That's obvious. I can get inside your head remember?" She said softly. He nodded.

"Then you know. You know why I can't tell him." Sasuke said. Ino shook her head.

"He's not hung up on Sakura anymore, when you left he wanted you back more than both of us did. Not even I, who thought I was in love with you, wanted you back as much as he did. It broke my heart to know you loved him more back then, and it was even worse because he loved you just as much. So tell him." Ino said, blue eyes sincere. Sasuke nodded then smirked.

"What about you and sand man?" He asked. Ino blushed, although it was too dark to see it Sasuke did. "Your blushing." He said.

"Well yeah, I mean I like him..." Ino trailed off.

"Oh c'mon, you've been made of stone since I left, what happened to her?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe, he brought back the feelings I tried to kill, I didn't want to be hurt again and in walks Gaara, and suddenly I'm scared again." Ino said. Sasuke chuckled.

"Now you have something to lose. But it's more than that. Isn't it?" He said. Ino looked at him.

"I've been inside his mind. I've touched the darkness he lives with, it's darker than Kyuu's, but it holds the same malice. Sasuke I let my guard down and linked with him. It makes me even more scared." Ino said.

* * *

Once Ino left, Tenten turned on her music and sang to 'Fences' by Paramore. Tenten barely noticed the knock on her door, but there was a musical break and she threw herself across the room. She wrenched the door open, pieces of stray hair flying everywhere.

"I can leave if you're busy." Neji said, looking surprised and interested.

"No, I'm just dancing." Tenten smiled, opening the door wider. Neji nodded. "Come on in. I also need to unpack. You can help." Neji nodded and entered. He sat on Tenten's bed as she unpacked her bag. She held a red shirt to her chest and turned to Neji. Since the sex ed incident, she had suddenly started feeling confident around him. She noticed how he had been so annoyed with Sakura, yet not with her. SHe smiled to herself and modeled the shirt.

"What do you think about this? I need a male's opinion. I don't know if I like it." Neji looked at the shirt, not really understanding what she meant.

"What are you asking me?" He asked.

"Look at the shirt and tell me what you think of it!" She said. He looked at her shirt, his eyes scanning.

"I would need to see it on you, I suppose." He said, leaning against the wall.

"Fine. Hold on a second." She walked into the bathroom and slid the shirt over her head. She adjusted it to fit her shoulders and walked out again. Neji nodded pensively.

"I like it." Neji said. Tenten looked down self consciously.

"I don't know, it feels a little tight. Do you think I'll look slutty?"

"You won't look slutty. And, obviously I'm going to like it. I am, in fact, male."

For the rest of her unpacking, she tried on various shirts that she wasn't sure about. All of them resulting in her saying she would look slutty. Neji sighed after the sixth shirt.

"What do you consider 'slutty' exactly?" He asked, now standing behind her.

"Showy and tight."

"Well, you're not slutty." He said. Tenten nodded.

"Fine. There's still one shirt left." Neji did a sort of grunt. "One, I promise. I would be doing this with Ino, but she is currently missing." Tenten said, gesturing to the room.

"I hadn't noticed." He went back to Tenten's bed and sat down. Tenten pulled on the last shirt, feeling it hugging her curves and chest. She had owned it since she was fourteen, so it didn't fit as well as it used to. She stepped out of the bathroom.

"This one _is _slutty, you can't deny it." Neji stood up.

"You have a point." He said. Tenten tugged at the edges of her shirt, noticing her belly showing.

"Told you." She said. Neji had a strange look on his face. "What?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." Tenten heard something in the hall, but tried to ignore it.

"About what?" She ventured. Neji's mouth twitched in amusement.

"Nothing of consequence." He said, looking at the 'shirt' again.

"Did you just look at my chest?" Tenten said, covering her chest.

"Not that I'm aware of." Tenten squinted.

"Sure, you horn dog." Neji mumbled something. "What?"

"Nothing?"

"Stop mumbling."

"What if I don't want to?" Neji asked. Tenten glared.

"I will take you out." Neji crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Alright."

"Are you challenging me?" Tenten asked, preparing herself.

"Well, you blush whenever you interact with me, let alone try to 'take me out'." Neji said, smirking in the arrogant way he had. WIthout a word, Tenten sprung across the small gap between them and slammed him into the wall.

"So, I was wrong about one thing." He said. He gently pushed her off.

"I noticed." Tenten smiled, laying on the floor. Somehow she had managed to trip over her discarded shirts.

"Do you need help up?" Neji asked, looking at her. She as laying on her back, looking at the ceiling.

"No. I like it on the floor. I think I'll stay."

"Tenten, get up."

"No." Neji sighed and grabbed Tenten's hand. He pulled her up, almost, but tripped over her bag and fell on the floor himself. Tenten laughed, landing on top of him.

"Well, uh..." Her face would have glowed red in the dark if the lights had been out. She rolled off, making Neji have strange thoughts. Neji got up.

"I'm going to finish unpacking." Tenten said. She smiled as someone knocked on the door.

"I suppose I should be leaving." Tenten reached for the handle. She was sidetracked though, by Neji brushing her hand away.

"You should unpack. I've got the door." Tenten's face heated up. She was pretty sure she was going to break a sweat in a second. Neji turned to leave.

'Oh, screw it.' Neji thought. He turned back, barely noticing Ino in the hallway, and pressed his lips against Tenten's.

* * *

Gaara heard Ino's delighted screech and opened the door to see what it was about. There he was met with the sight of Neji and Tenten's first kiss. Tenten pulled Neji closer by his shirt and pressed their lips more firmly together. Ino looked delighted, but she didn't say anything as she passed Neji on her way into hers and Tenten's room. Neji was the one who broke the kiss, leaving Tenten's lips slightly bruised and swollen, he smirked and left the room. Gaara raised a non existant eyebrow to Neji's smirking face and closed the door behind both of them.

"So, when did you two get together?" Gaara asked flopping onto his bed, although it was perfectly predictable.

"Well, we're not officially together, we just kissed." Neji said flopping onto his own bed. Gaara chuckled.

"Isn't that Ironic." He said.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Well you just kissed Tenten and you aren't her beau, but I am Ino's beau and have not kissed her." Gaara said. Neji thought it over.

"Your right." he said, Gaara nodded, though Neji couldn't see it, both boys were looking at the ceiling.

"We aren't very skilled in love." Gaara said thoughtfully, Neji nodded.

"This is true, but is anyone?" He asked. Gaara thought about it.

"Probably not." He conceded. Then Gaara turned to the clock beside his bed. It said 8:00, time for his nightly walk. He got up and left the room, Neji turned the light out shortly after Gaara left, probably going to bed, after all he had an exciting day. Gaara chuckled to himself. As he was walking he heard the creak of a door behind him, not bothering to look. Ino appeared beside him.

"I sensed you were out and about." She said shrugging, in truth she had things to think about as well.

"Only half a lie." Gaara said, Ino smiled, he could tell when she was lying.

"I have to think about some things, They've been on my mind all day." She said, the other half of the truth coming out. Gaara nodded, there was something on his mind too, his almost kiss with Ino this morning, he had been so close.

"You can always try again." Ino said leaning against a wall, her blond hair was messy and framed her head in a halo. She looked almost too angelic, Ino laughed at Gaara's thought.

"Yeah, I'm not much of an angel am I?" Ino said wistfully. Gaara chuckled.

"You could always be my angel." He said. Ino raised a blond eyebrow at him.

"Sure I could, what would I save you from, Angels are supposed to save people." She said. Gaara nodded thoughtfully, bringing himself closer to her.

"You could always save me from myself." He said kissing her. He wasn't the tallest boy, but he had a inch or two on Ino, who wasn't the shortest girl. She put her arms around his neck, he pressed his lips harder onto hers, she met his force with her own, standing on her toes a little more to press her lips harder onto his. Gaara picked her up, arms around her waist. Ino broke the kiss first in desperate need of air, her lips looked a little bruised, more than Tenten's had, and her messy hair had been messed up more. Gaara kept one hand around her waist and put the other on her head.

"You are so beautiful right now." He said. Ino blushed.

"I'm all messed up, how can you say that?" She asked. Gaara chuckled.

"You always look beautiful." He said, kissing her again.

* * *

As soon as Gaara left, Neji turned the light out. If the light was out, no one would knock on the door and try to bother him. He laid on his bed, thinking. His face was bright red, but no one was there to see him anyway. God, how he hated emotions.

He had only met this girl three days ago, and yet... He didn't know what had come over him. He had attempted to date before, but they had all ended in him getting slapped. Tenten was different. Also, he was surprised he was even attracted to her. She was beautiful, yes. But she was so energetic and... Independent. Maybe, subconsciously, Neji was trying to break free from the other girls. He nodded to himself and rolled over.

He was just so... Confused. Why was he feeling such strong feelings towards her, _in only three days. _He wasn't quite sure about himself anymore. True, he had had to spend all summer with Hinata. Hell, that would make any boy crazy enough to go after the first girl he saw.

So, why wasn't he attracted to Ino? She was beautiful, too. She was just as independent as Tenten, just as energetic. Neji shook his head.

"No, there's something special about her." He said in the darkness. He shut his eyes for a second, but opened them when he heard the door open and shut.

"That was a short walk." Neji commented.

"It's midnight, Neji. I was gone for four hours." Gaara said in his gravelly voice. Neji nodded.

"I must have fallen asleep again, I guess." he commented, mainly to himself.

"Lucky." Gaara said, changing into his pajamas. He dropped himself onto his bed, staring at the window.

"What are you thinking about?" Neji asked, feeling incredibly bored and not at all tired.

"What do you think?"

"Ino?" Gaara must have nodded, because there was no answer. Neji nodded to himself. Before he knew it, his alarm clock was going off and he was swearing at it.

* * *

Megami: I am first!

Gaara: I see this.

Ukime: I would have been. My computer screwed itself again... Damn...

Neji: You can't win them all, as much as you would like to.

Gaara: *listening to Hetalia songs with Megami* Germany yells alot...

Megami: Yes he does, but he isn't my character!

Ukime: For shame!

Megami: I adopted the most Sadistic ones! They carry a pipe, little knife, sword, axe, you know the usual.

Neji: The usual... Sure it is...

Gaara: It is for her...Maybe I should start doing that.

Ukime: Nah, you are enough with your creepy look you give people.

Megami: Ya know like the card I put in my pocket this morning!

Ukime: YES! OMFG! His eyes are all blood shot and he's like "COME HERE! I WANNA MUNCH ON YOUR SKINNY BONES! NOM NOM!"

Neji: Exactly like that, huh?

Ukime: Of course.

Gaara: O.O Since when have I said that?

Megami: PRUSSIA!

Gaara: No Prussia for you!

Ukime: Review, or Megami can't have her Prussia! Gaara's opinion doesn't effect us.

Neji: That's mean.

Megami: I want Prussia!

Gaara: You already adopted him! Let us have us time! No countries!

Neji: Review. Just review. It will stop all the bickering.


	13. Chapter 13

Megami:First!

Ukime: Screw your pooch!

Megami: I have cats remember?

Gaara: Your forgetting Kaiya.

Ukime: BWAHAHA!

Megami:Damn...

Neji: Failure on Megami's part.

Megami: Well Ukime can't screw Kaiya cause Toumoku does that.

Ukime: Eww... Naughty Toumoku... That's disgusting... XP

Gaara: But Husky-wolf mixes are pretty. And where Megami did own one of them neither she nor Ukime own Naruto.

Megami: *pouts* I also don't own the husky-wolf anymore...

Ukime: Sadness.

Gaara: She can't be too sad, she owns a necklace of his ashes.

Megami: That I do...

Neji: Alright. Let's stop being depressing and let them read.

* * *

Chapter 13- Two Letters

Ino returned to her room, dazed and not confused. Her kiss with Gaara had blown her mind. She could feel her lips were still a little swollen from it. As she entered her room after midnight she wanted to collapse on the bed, but sensed Tenten was still awake as well.

"Watcha doin." She whispered. The other girl turned to Ino and the two faced each other across the mess of their room.

"Thinkin." Tenten whispered back. Ino nodded.

"About Neji?" She asked. Tenten nodded.

"The kiss. I know I liked it, I deepened it of course. But why?" Tenten mused flipping to look at the ceiling. Ino flipped as well.

"Gaara almost kissed me yesterday morning. When I was passed out from power exhaustion, I woke up and he was in the room. He leaned over me and we would've kissed if not for Kakashi walking in. Then a little while ago he kissed me. Over and over again. Then he took me onto the roof to look at the night sky. It was romantic, the most anyone has ever been to me." Ino said wistfully. Tenten sighed.

"Do you think when Neji and I, well if we get together, he'll be that romantic." Tenten asked, a wishful tone in her voice as well. Ino was quiet for a while.

"Maybe." She said. Tenten stayed quiet. Both girls drifted off after a few moments of peace and both were awakened by the musical styling of Ino's phone once again. She saw it was 6:00, regular wake up time, but who calls at six in the morning. She listened to the ring tone for a few seconds, it sounded like Naruto's "I love Rock and Roll" Brittany Spears version. She flipped it open and was met with a fan girl squeal to rival hers, which was pretty amazing.

"Might I ask why you are particualarly happy?" She said. Naruto took a breath before answering.

"Sasuke!" He all but shouted. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"He confessed?" She questioned.

"You knew!" Naruto accused. Ino glared at Tenten as she took the bathroom and then pouted.

"Yes. Of course I did." Ino said. Naruto moved from where he was.

"Oops, I woke up Sasuke." He said. Ino raised her other eyebrow.

"Please tell me you weren't in his bed." She said. Naruto gave a sheepish laugh.

"Um. Then I wont tell you that." He said. Ino face palmed.

"I have to go. Tenten is going to use all my hot water." She said and clicked the phone shut. Predictably as soon as the call was ended she heard Sasuke starting an argument with Naruto on the other side of the wall. So much for a peaceful morning. She collected her clothes and decided to wait in the bathroom for Tenten to finish, so she walked in and sat on the toilet to wait.

* * *

Ah, hot water. It was Tenten's best friend. Especially early in the morning. After a bit, she wrapped herself in a towel while still in the shower and hopped out. She scampered into the 'living room' and changed as Ino hopped in the shower. She was changed and gathering her supplies when there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened it. Neji was standing there, Gaara in the background. Tenten noticed something that made her wonder.

"How is it that you're always in front when I answer the door, but Gaara's always in front when Ino answers?" She crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame. Neji and Gaara exchanged a look, shrugged, and turned back.

"Lucky guess, I suppose." Neji responded. Tenten opened the door wider and let the boys in. Ino emerged from the steamy bathroom moments later, the towel wrapped around her head.

"Early, huh?" She asked, toweling her wet hair.

"No, you're late." Gaara said. She whipped him in the face with her blonde hair, making a loud _SLAP! _Secretly, Tenten believed he liked it. She shivered at the thought and sat on her bed. Neji sat next to her, watching her pack.

"What is your schedule for the day?" He asked nonchalantly. Tenten pulled out her little schedule and looked at it.

"Geometry, bleh. Something called Intro to Metal Bending, hmm. A study hall, eh. And English." Their school time was split into two days; red and purple. Today was a purple day. He nodded. "What about you?"

"Biology, Energy Manipulation, Study Hall, and World Studies." She nodded, looking around the room.

"Ready to go and NOT be kicked out?" Ino asked. Tenten laughed and nodded. Neji got up and the four left the room.

* * *

The group was off to get food at the cafe. Gaara finally wiped the wet smudge off his face from Ino's hair, she just giggled. He put his arm around her and brought her into his side. She leaned into the touch, loving the feeling. They both sensed teh awkward post kiss mood with Neji and Tenten. It wasn't like before when they liked each other and didn't know what to do, now it was "I know I like you and you like me, where do we go from here?" atmosphere. Like they didn't know whether to date or stay friends. Gaara heard Ino sigh and sensed her thoughts, she was wondering how she became friends with the most awkward people on the planet. They took their usual window seats, Ino and Tenten on the inside today. This morning a different waiter appeared. He had large lines in his face and looked quite somber. Ino raised an eyebrow but kept her thoughts to herself, and Gaara by default. They ordered quickly, knowing they had been a little late. No one wanted to spend much time in the cafe anyway, they could sense tension building between two people in a corner, and not the good kind. Ino was surprisingly quiet, still thinking about what had happened last night, with Sasuke not Gaara. If she thought about what happened with Gaara she would turn bright red and she didn't want that. Not with her awkward friends across the table, Neji would tease her to death if she blushed, she could tell. Breakfast was pretty quiet, with Tenten and Ino both thinking. The boys were slightly afraid of the girls bursting a brain vessel with all the thinking they were doing. After they finished the guys took the girls to Geometry and then went to their own classes. Gaara sat in his class and attempted to pay attention but the thought of Ino being somewhere else in her thoughts, somewhere he wasn't allowed irked him. She could still keep secrets, even with the link.

* * *

Neji sat in his biology class, snickering and watching Gaara. Gaara was brooding and slinking down in his seat, considering Matsuri was sitting next to him. She was babbling about unimportant matters and blushing up a storm. Neji could practically see Gaara's evil mind working, picturing Matsuri dead in a manner of ways. On the railroad tracks, in a ditch, a limb hanging out of a shark's jaws. Neji smirked to himself and looked away, listening to a man with blue skin and beady, black eyes. Neji nudged Gaara (HA!) and pointed at the man.

"Isn't that the waiter that got us kicked out the other day?" Gaara studied him and nodded a moment later.

"You were kicked out of the cafe?" Matsuri asked, leaning on her hands and staring dreamily at Gaara.

"Yes, Matsuri. We were kicked out of the cafe." Gaara said, rubbing his temples.

"Why?" She leaned a little closer.

"Matsuri, I swear to God, if you don't get away from me, I will end you." She looked wide eyed and frightened. She quickly gathered her things and stood up.

"Well then, Gaara." Neji said, looking at Matsuri. Matsuri put her stuff down next to him, hiding her face with her hair. Neji could practically see her sweatdrop. He chuckled to himself and looked at Gaara.

"She's going to stalk you now, you know..." Gaara said quietly. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Of course she is. How do you figure?"

"She had the biggest crush on Kankuro until he told her off, then she moved on to me. I was the closest male in the room." Neji rolled his eyes and looked back at the blue man. He was giving Gaara a strange look. Gaara noticed and raised a non-existent eyebrow. The teacher, Kisame, shook his head and wrote something else on the board.

"So, uh..." Matsuri said, her voice small and weak. It reminded Neji of Hinata. Ehh. "How did you guys get kicked out?" She asked.

"Gaara's girlfriend is crazy." Matsuri's face flushed bright red and she mumbled something that sounded like 'You're not his girlfriend?'

"Excuse me?" Neji asked.

"What?" Matsuri turned to him.

"The answer to that is no." Neji said. 'Great, now strangers think I'm a woman.' He sighed, looking at Gaara. Gaara looked horrified.

"What is your problem? You look like a raccoon." Neji said.

"Her face... You're screwed." Neji shook his head.

"How on Earth do you figure?" Gaara nodded towards Matsuri.

"Look at her face." Neji looked and saw the girl smirking, only her mouth visible behind her hair.

"So? She's smirking."

"That's her 'I found a new target' face." Gaara mumbled. Neji sighed at his best friend.

"You're so paranoid." Neji said, glancing at Matsuri. She was writing something in her notebook. Out of curiosity, Neji snuck a peek. He saw two letters. "Dammit..."

"I'm not paranoid, you're just stupid." Gaara said. Neji glared and looked back at Matsuri's notebook.

N.H.

* * *

Ukime: Suck that, biznitches! I have yet again started my winning streak.

Neji: And yet again, she is going to lose it.

Megami: I've had to fix the alignment three times tonight!

Ukime: My computer is the spawn of Satan. I'm sorry!

Gaara: It's really fine she just hates it looking off, it's one of her twitches.

Megami:Ukime twitched at lunch today. She was listing things she was to me and randomly her eye twitched.

Ukime: I remember! I was like "Sister, wife, AU Best Friend, *twitch* What the Hell? XD

Neji: Then everyone kept pointing out that your eye twitched and you looked mental.

Megami:No they didn't that's what you do!

Neji: Very true. But they _did _start pointing out that her eye twitched. I called her a mental patient.

Megami: My eye twitches sometimes.

Gaara:...no it doesn't your entire body twitches, you fricking spaz and I end up getting hit. I also get hit when you sneeze violently.

Ukime: I get slapped in the nipple. That fricken hurts!

Neji: *snicker*

Megami: It's not like I mean tooo!

Ukime: Review, or she'll slap you in the nipple and sneeze violently on you!

Gaara:...ew...


	14. Chapter 14

Ukime: Here first! YEEES!

Megami: My scrolling button fucked up, oh well. Guess what!

Neji: What?

Gaara: Wait for it...

Megami: We have failed our readers! We didn't update as quick as usual!

Ukime: I know! I feel so ashamed!

Gaara: and that is why we shant deny their reading too long.

Neji: Disappointments...

Ukime: Shut up!

Gaara: He's been into Romano's bitch pills again

Megami: That or mine, I got stronger ones! XD

Gaara: Lord help us...

Neji: Why is it I'm always the one blamed for taking bitch pills?

Ukime: Because you respond.

Neji:... Well you still don't own Naruto.

Megami: *silent tear* He's been in Romano's, I can tell from the hurtful way he said that...

Neji:...

* * *

Chapter 14-Scars and Bruises

Ino looked at Tenten fidgeting.

"What is your problem?" She asked, looking quickly at the geometry teacher Kurenai.

"I have the sudden urge to kill someone." Tenten whispered back. Ino smirked.

"I bet I know just who it is." She said. Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Matsuri pancakes anyone?" Ino asked and snickered under her breath.

"But she likes Gaara." Tenten pointed out.

"Not anymore. Apparently they're next door, I just picked up on Neji's distress, now he has stalker!" Ino said. Tenten glared at the wall next to them, Neji on the other side sneezed loudly, loud enough to carry into the next room. Kurenai looked at the wall and continued teaching after a moment. Both girls paid attention after that, Ino intermittently snickering and Tenten drawing weapons she would use to kill Matsuri, so far her favorite was the fillet knife. Ino glanced over.

"I would use the fillet knife to skin her and then stab her with each and every kunai and shurinkun." She whispered then turned back to the board and continued taking notes as if she hadn't just planned a murder.

"Thanks" Tenten said and wrote it in the margin of her notebook. Ino nodded and chewed her purple pen.

"No problem, I planned like ten different ways to kill her yesterday." She said pulling a paper out of her shirt pocket, today she was wearing a purple button up with the sleeves slightly slashed. "Have a look." She said. Tenten did, and she was a little scared of Ino's mind. Number five was the Matsuri pancakes bit. There were also fried Matsuri chips and Matsuri muffins on there as well.

"Well then..." Tenten trailed off handing the paper back, making a mental note never to get on Ino's bad side. The blond nodded and started to pack her stuff.

"Almost done." She said. Kurenai sat at her desk and lounged, not caring about the kids anymore.

"I am now a tad afraid of your mind." Tenten said motioning to the pocket.

"My mind is a beautiful place full of bunnies and unicorns, but the unicorns are emo and the bunnies are cutting themselves." Ino said standing to stretch her legs. Tenten raised her eyebrow.

"Did you just come up with that?"

"Nope! I read it on an icon somewhere once." She said flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. The bell rang and the girls waited for the boys by the door. Gaara pulled Ino into a hug as soon as he saw her and Neji put his arm around Tenten.

"Why this all of a sudden?" Tenten asked. Neji looked around.

"I have a stalker...and I like you, I thought I proved that last night." he said. Tenten blushed.

* * *

Well, not the answer she was expecting, but she'd take it.

"Fair enough I suppose." Tenten turned around and saw Matsuri glaring daggers in their direction. Just for extra effect, she wrapped her arm around Neji's waist and flipped Matsuri off.

"What is her issue?" Ino asked, snickering.

"She hates the both of you." Gaara responded, almost smiling. Almost.

"That's amusing." Ino said, laughing.

"Good thing she doesn't know you two aren't together." Gaara said, gesturing to the brunettes. "She would not hesitate in taking advantage of the moment." Tenten looked back at the mousy brown girl, who was contemplating on following them. She thought better and scampered off. Tenten made a strange noise and turned back to Ino, Gaara, and Neji. She couldn't help but tingle when her shirt sleeve lifted slightly and her skin brushed Neji's.

"So, what's the plan?" Ino asked, sitting on the wall outside of the front doors.  
"Plan for what?" Tenten asked.  
"You two." She pointed at the brunettes. "Are you dating? Are you friends? Are you a pretend couple for when Matsuri saunters by?"

"Because it is damn aggravating." Gaara finished. Neji looked at Tenten, making her tingle all over.

"Well, in order for us to be dating, we would have to go on an actual date, correct?" Neji asked. Tenten nodded.

"Yeah." Ino said, looking enthralled. If she had popcorn, she would be set.

"Then, how would you like to go on an actual date. Alone." He looked at Ino when he said the last word. She looked outraged, her mouth open in astonishment.

"Jerk!" She said, aiming a kick at him. He lifted his arm and dodged it easily, considering Ino was on a wall.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Tenten smiled. With that, the group went back to talking about other things, like the consistency of a Matsuri cake.

* * *

Gaara chatted with the others but something was on his mind. Ino looked at him as the other two started walking back to the entrance.

"Whats up?" She asked.

"I haven't taken you on a real date. No the roof doesn't count." He said. Ino nodded.

"Well we are allowed off campus as long as we have a pass and get back by 10." She said and skipped off to walk with Tenten and Neji. Gaara smirked, of course she would know. He walked slowly behind the group, but sped up when Matsuri came in view, him and Neji both putting an arm around their respective girls. Matsuri glared at the two girls and sped by. Both Ino and Tenten giggled then

"Did you see her face?" Ino said through the giggle.

"Yes!" Tenten laughed out.

"Priceless" The girls said at the same time.

"Neji? DO you happen to be questioning our sanity?" Gaara asked. The Hyuga looked thoughtful.

"Just a little." He said. The girls shrieked with laughter but quieted as soon as they entered the building. It was as if they hadn't been laughing at all. Ino went into the first room they saw, her meditation class.

"I don't need to do mind exercises." She said kissing Gaara on the cheek. Tenten was in the next room, leaving Neji and Gaara alone.

"Did you know we could go off campus?" Gaara asked, both boys classes were at the end of the hall. Neji nodded.

"I did. I also know that we need to be back by ten and I am planning to go to a fancy restaurant with Tenten." Neji said.

"Anywhere I can go." Gaara asked he had money to go fancy places as well; sometimes they didn't suit him though.

"Take her fancy Gaara. She will love you forever if you do, that's just Ino, but get the private room, she likes to throw food. It would be unseemly." Neji said outside his class room.

"She knows etiquette Neji; you just bring out the worst in her. And what about Tenten, does she like fancy?" Gaara asked making a valid point. Neji shrugged.

"If she does great, if not then I take her somewhere else next time." Neji said.

"Well you should get a private room too, both girls are quite alike." Gaara said and slipped into his class. Neji chuckled and went into his own. Gaara took his seat in one of the chairs provided and waited, a blonde woman with a humongous chest walked in. She stepped up to the board and wrote Earth Powers in huge block letters.

"Listen up you brats, I can teach you how to use this or tell you how to misuse it. I don't care either way." She said. Gaara raised a missing eyebrow. A pink haired girl in front raised her hand, making Gaara realize there weren't many people in the class. The blond woman called on her.

"What do you do?" She asked. The woman nodded.

"A valid question. I am super strong." She said shrugging.

"What does that have to do with earth?" The girl asked again, Gaara found her voice a bit irritating, he also recognized her as Neji's partner in sex ed.

"I break it when I attack, I can hurl pieces of it at people and crush them beneath it. Any more questions?" She said. The pink head shook then stopped.

"Well one. Can you teach me to do that?" She asked. The teacher nodded.

"I can." She said. Sakura looked ecstatic, Gaara just sat there. The other random students did as well, till one raised his hand.

"What is your name?" he asked. The busty blond put a hand on her hip.

"If you read the board it's up there." She said, Gaara looked at the board and saw Tsunade written in block letters as well. He sighed; he could tell this wasn't going to be a fun class, not with fan girl number one and drunken sailor number two in the same place.

* * *

Neji sat at the back of his classroom. The teacher gave him the creeps. He had beady little eyes and a creepy smile. The tag on his desk said 'Kidomaru'. Neji crossed his arms and listened to the whack job.

"Energy manipulation. It's a fantastic ability. Not many people possess it." What an idiot. Everyone had the ability, it just differed between bloodlines. Neji sighed and prepared himself for a moronic class. Hinata, who was sitting next to him, whispered.

"Neji, I-I noticed something." Neji suppressed the urge to sigh and looked at his cousin.

"What would that be, Hinata?" She glanced at the teacher again.

"He k-keeps looking at us."

"We're Hyuga's. Of course he's going to look at us." She nodded.

"Oh, o-of course." She sat back down and paid attention again.

"You two, in back." Kidomaru pointed at Neji and Hinata. "What clan? Or were you not paying attention."

"Hyuga, Spiderman." Neji said, only now noticing the teacher's six extra arms. Hinata made a strange noise and nodded.

"Hyuga, huh? Interesting. Two in the same class." He turned back around and walked towards the board.

'This is going to end badly.' Neji thought, almost seeing the teacher's mind turning in thought.

"Hinata." She looked at him. "Keep an eye on him." She nodded and turned around again.

The rest of the class resulted in Kidomaru telling his class complete lies about energy manipulation, it made Neji want to beat his head off the desk. Luckily, the bell rang right before he was about to. He and Hinata gathered their things to leave. Neji let Hinata out first, not really caring anymore.

"Hey, Hyuga." Neji turned in time to see a spear of sorts coming at him. He pushed it away, glaring at his teacher. "Keep your guard up."

"Bite me." With that, Neji left the room. He brooded all the way to where Gaara and Ino were waiting for Tenten. "She's not out of her class yet?" He asked, leaning against the wall. Ino started laughing.

"Nope."

"Why is she laughing? Never mind, I don't want to know." Neji said, crossing his arms. A few minutes later, Tenten opened the door, forming nasty bruises and bleeding in a few places.

"What happened?" Neji asked, slightly freaking.

"I won."

"You won?" Gaara and Neji asked at the same time. Tenten nodded and smiled. As she did this, a bleeding, bruised, and limping Matsuri left the room. She hobbled past Neji and Gaara, giving them strange looks.

"Tenten, what on Earth did you do?" Neji asked, approaching Tenten.

"It's my class. We were sparring. I won." She gave an evil smile and the group headed for their third class, which they all conveniently shared.

* * *

Neji: Well, I have now turned the tables.

Gaara: We were told not to play this game, it was between them.

Neji: I was sick of their game.

Ukime: Well maybe I'm sick of you! XD

Megami: UKIME! Now you're taking bitch pills cause I know you don't have your own. No more bitch pills for you ms crabby pants.

Ukime:... Neji, you told me that was Advil! GAH! I hate life...

Gaara: Neji lied...He wanted you to be a bitch, he's a masochist.

Megami: XD...

Neji: They're in the Advil bottle? Dammit, Romano...

Megami:*rolling on floor* Review for more of Neji Masochism!


	15. Chapter 15

Ukime: HERE! And I'm better now; I threw the Advil bottle at Neji's head and bruised him.

Megami: Hahaahahahaahahahaahahahaha Oh god, we are masters tonight, as an apology for not getting this done quicker, two chapters!

Ukime: YES! Forgive us. Please?

Gaara: They shall forgive you, if they don't Megami will send everyone except Latvia after them

Neji:... That's scary.

Megami: Especially cause I adopt the most sadistic characters, my banter skills let me keep Russia last night, I can't lose him! *hugs Russia* I can't lose any of them...

Gaara: Even though you don't really own them or Naruto.

Neji: He has a point.

Ukime: We can dream. Now shut up, or I'll sick France on you!

Neji:... *Shiver*

Megami: Neji's worst nightmare! That and Romano taunting him...and calling him Wedgie!

Gaara: That's why Neji is happy Romano is living here kind of

Neji: I can deal with Romano. He's too cowardly to actually do anything. France... Not so much.

Megami: Sure, but he's dating Belarus now; you gotta have a spine to date her.

Ukime: But they're adorable. Anyways, READ!

* * *

Chapter 15- Manorexia

Ino was meditating in her stupid meditation class; she was also keeping a mental eye on Tenten's sparring match. And chuckling to herself. The teacher raised her eyebrow at Ino who smiled and closed her eyes, pretending. She spent all class pretending and when it was over she was the first one out. And Gaara was waiting. She let him kiss her cheek and then leaned against the wall where he put an arm around her. When Neji showed up and asked about Tenten Ino laughed and waited. When Tenten came out Ino smiled, cause she knew what was coming next. And sure enough Matsuri came through the door, limping bruised and bleeding. Ino laughed to herself. She put her arm around Tenten as they went to the next class.

"I am proud of you; did you have the fillet knife?" Ino asked. Tenten shook her head.

"He didn't let me use it." She said.

"Oh well."

"Please tell me you weren't planning her murder..."Neji said

"Okay! We weren't planning her murder!" Ino said cheerfully.

"Lies." Gaara said pointing at his girlfriend. She just smiled and skipped into a classroom.

"He never said he wanted the truth!" She said bagging a four seater table in the corner. The other three followed.

"She has a point." Tenten said taking a seat next to Ino.

"I hate to admit it but she's right." Neji said sitting next to Tenten, which left Gaara in the last seat; he was actually content with its placement. The study hall teacher strode in, they happened to be in Kakashi's room for study hall. He pulled out his orange book and started reading.

"As long as you don't get to loud or bother me, or play with the dangerous chemicals in the back I don't care what you do." He said. Ino grabbed a book out of her bag and started to read. Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"That's new." He whispered.

"Not really, I read a lot when I'm alone." She said. He smiled and scooted closer to her.

"I know. I am essentially in your mind." He said. She looked at him over her book.

"Then you know what I'm thinking." She said and went back to her book.

"I believe you've just been dissed." Neji said looking up from his paper. Tenten nodded.

"He has been dissed. That's an Ino diss. I got one last night." She said looking up from her own book.

* * *

Tenten's book really wasn't all that exciting, so she sighed and put it down. In doing this, she noticed a limping figure walk through the doorway.

"Psst, Ino." Tenten whispered, though all of the other kids were not attempting to stay quiet.

"Psst, what?" She whispered back, not looking up from her book.

"Psst, look who just gimped in." Ino raised her sapphire eyes and chuckled.

"Psst, stalker." Tenten snickered and looked back at her book. It was one of those teen vampire novels, but she didn't really know which one. She flipped it over and read the title.

"Vampire Kisses?" She asked herself. "Why am I reading this?" She had never really been a fan of vampires. She sighed and shut her book, putting it back in her bag.

"Psst, Neji." Tenten whispered.

"What?" He asked back, turning to her.

"You didn't say 'Psst'." She pestered.

"I will next time. Now what?"

"Psst, what are you reading?" She asked, looking at his little book.

"Um." He flipped it over. "I really don't even know."

"Psst, you still didn't say 'Psst'."

"Psst, loser." Gaara commented. Ino snickered and Neji sighed.

"Psst, say it." Tenten smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"Psst, you are strange." Tenten laughed and turned back. A few minutes later, she turned back.

"Psst,"  
"Tenten, if you say 'Psst' one more time..." Neji didn't finish his threat.

"Pssssssst, do you have a piece of paper and a Psst pen?" Tenten asked, snickering. Neji sighed and handed her the items.

"Psst, thank you."

"Psst, shut the Hell up." Neji whispered back. Tenten laughed and turned to her paper and pen. She started doodling, drawing random scenes in her head. She drew Gaara annoying the Hell out of Neji by chasing him and 'psst'ing nonstop. She drew Ino beating Gaara over the head with a book for interrupting her too many times. She drew Neji being attacked by a flock (?) of penguins. Why penguins, she didn't really know. They just fit.

After she finished, she had added Ino laughing as Gaara was mauled by pandas and the group of four laughing at Matsuri's funeral.

"Psst, can I have another piece of paper?" Tenten asked Neji. He sighed and gave her another one. She placed the blank paper on top of the used one and traced the doodles. She then stuffed one in her bag to hang on the dorm wall and handed one to Neji for the boys.

"Oh, um." He said, studying it. "Thank you?" It was more a question, making Tenten laugh harder than she already was.

* * *

"Let me see!" Ino said and grabbed the picture, she started laughing and passed it to Gaara, she and Tenten were laughing so hard that Tenten was crying and Ino was having trouble breathing. Gaara kept and eye on them and looked at the picture, a small smile graced his mouth, Neji attacked by penguins and Matsuri's funeral, oh yeah Gaara can die a happy man now. He gave the picture to Neji and gave him a look that said "If you throw that away I will maul you" so Neji placed it in his bag. Gaara snickered at the thought of the picture and looked at the girls who were not looking at each other to avoid laughing again. Ino was almost the same color of her shirt and Tenten still had some tears escaping.

"Psst, that was amazing Tenten" Ino said. Neji gave a loud sigh.

"Psst I know!" Tenten whispered back. Neji groaned. The girls snickered and Tenten stole Ino's notebook and doodled some more, pssting to Ino smiling eve time Neji sighed or groaned. Gaara smirked and continued reading. Neji was failing at reading, he took the notebook not bothering to look at the notes Ino and Tenten had been writing and wrote Shut up! In big letters, which was pretty out of character. Ino raised an eyebrow and Neji's sleeve was pinned to the wall with a pen. She then went back to writing note with Tenten, who once again reminded herself not to get on Ino's bad side.

"And then Neji went all the way home!" Ino said finishing what ever she was writing. Neji raised and eyebrow.

"I don't want to be in your twisted story." He said.

"Your not!" Ino said smiling sweetly and shoving the wad of paper in her shirt. Neji looked slightly appalled.

"If my name is on that paper I don't want it in your chest..."

"Okay." She said taking it out and shoving it in Tenten's shirt. "That better?" She asked, Neji looked away with a slight tinge of red on his cheeks and didn't say anything. Gaara chuckled.

"Your name is on it too." Tenten said. Gaara looked less happy.

"Can't you just rip it in half?" He asked. Ino shook her head.

"Nope!" She took the paper and stunned Tenten cause it had still been in her shirt and threw it at Matsuri. The mouse haired girl looked at it and opened it.

"Really?" Neji said.

"Oh yes, She wont like it!" Ino said. Smiling even though it was clearly horrible whatever was written in the note.

"Did you write your murder plans?" Gaara asked. Ino shook her head innocently, Neji and Gaara knew not to trust that look.

Matsuri had a mask of fear as she turned around and glanced at Ino. Ino and Tenten were laughing silently, causing tears to stream down their faces. Neji glanced at Gaara, who was chuckling as well. Matsuri turned around, her breath coming in quick gasps.

"What did you say?" Neji asked Tenten, who was wiping her eyes.

"N-Nothing." She said, struggling to breathe.

"I have a feeling it involved death." Gaara mumbled. Neji nodded.

"Probably." Tenten and Ino laughed again, causing Kakashi to shake his head and lean back in his chair.

* * *

After quite a large group of chuckles and note throwing, the bell finally rang. Matsuri was the first out of her seat, grabbing her things and almost running. Tenten and Ino laughed so hard they had to hold onto each other so they wouldn't fall over. The boys looked at them and shook their heads, gathering the girl's things. The group walked out of the room and to the cafe. They sat at their regular seat and ordered their regular drinks.

"I'm kind of leaning towards the blt." Tenten said, scanning the menu.

"Really? I'm thinking the Caesar Chicken Salad. Mmm." She moaned as she read, licking her lips. Gaara looked at her with a strange expression.

"What about you, Gaara?" Tenten asked, nodding and closing her menu.

"Chicken sandwich, I guess." He shrugged, not really caring. She nodded and sipped her drink.

"No asking me?" Neji asked, not really caring.

"I didn't see a point. You're not going to get anything anyway." Neji nodded.

"You both have issues." Ino said.

"How so?" Gaara asked.

"You don't sleep, and he doesn't eat." She said, pointing to Neji. Gaara thought for a second, and then nodded.

"An insomniac and a manorexic in the same dorm? I smell trouble." Tenten joked.

"Manorexic?" Gaara and Neji asked at the same time. Tenten nodded.

"Its anorexia, but for guys."

"And that's not sexist?" Neji asked.

"I never said it wasn't."

"What's the point of the 'M'?" Gaara asked. "Why not just 'anorexic'?"

"Which I'm not." Neji added in.

"It sounds better." Tenten shrugged. Ino nodded. Their food arrived and the girls continued to make fun of the troubled roommates.

* * *

Ukime: Here! YEEEESS!

Megami: I've been trying to read something too, Michi finally gave me the chapter I need from her fiction, and I've been waiting for like ever.

Gaara: Since earlier this month...

Neji: That's a long time.

Megami: It is! I've been jonsin man! I need fiction to live! I can't stand non fiction, whether it is fanfiction or not I need it to live!

Ukime: Eww, I hate non fiction. It's so... Stupid... And historical... XD

Neji: No wonder you have a 70 in Global Studies...

Ukime: 80! I brought it up!

Megami: Speaking of grades, I can't wait for mine but at the same time I want them to stay away, I'll have things with low grades cause I am a procrastinator and don't like the boring things...

Ukime: *Nods* But now I'm doing a report on Jack the Ripper. That ought to be interesting.

Megami: I WANT HIM! For my collection of Sadists, he wouldn't go after anyone cause they're men and Belarus could kick his ass! *love*

Ukime: That would be kind of hard though. He was never identified. They only called him 'Jack the Ripper' because Jack was a common name back then, like John Doe.

Megami: I know that. I'll take the dude they make him in Sanctuary though! He's a teleporter! I know the real one wasn't. And Jack is a Londoner name, John is American! XD I know things too!

Neji: Well, Jack the Ripper _was_ from London, so it's obvious that he would have a popular London name...

Megami: Why do you think I pointed it out, what if we have uninnocent young readers? It's not like they would know! And even some older ones wouldn't know, so there Mr. Smarty pants!

Gaara: Review to stop this madness.

Megami: We're all mad here! *giggles*

Neji: That's my line...

Ukime: And I WROTE IT! XD


	16. Chapter 16

Megami: *Shreiking* We're horrible people! We should be shot!

Ukime: Why this time?

Neji:...This time?

Megami: *in hysterics* We haven't updated in forever they probably hate us!

Gaara: Calm down...Your scaring Latvia.

Ukime: Yeah, we haven't updated in a while... *spaces out*

Neji:...Bitch pills and Advil don't go well together, do they, Pot Head?

Ukime: Mmmmm... ^_^ and it's not pot... It's happiness.. *drooling slightly*

Megami: *running in circles*

Gaara: *pulls out straight jacket* Don't make me use this...

Megami: O.O...

Neji:...What is wrong with them? One is ADHD and the other is just... Drooling? Hopefully they're not like this in the chapter...

Megami: I acctually have ADHD. And we're not in the chapter foo. We aren't Ino and Tenten. They are seperate entities.

Gaara: Ukime is drooling on you...*points*

Neji:...*pushes Ukime slightly* You have to wake up now...

Ukime: I'm awake, you moroooooooonnnnnnn. Iakmfajv ge ajfn GAH!

Gaara: Was that supposed to be a disclaimer?

Megami: Don't hate us!

Gaara: *holding straight jacket* Megami look at me.

Megami: No! *hides behind Ukime and Neji*

Neji: We are not owned by these... Females. But, they do own this story.

Gaara:...Skillful way of putting it. Enjoy the story while we calm down/wake up said females.

* * *

Chapter 16-Sharpest Bulb In The Box

As they all ate, except Neji, no one said anything. Except when Ino mmmed. Gaara and Neji were both thinking about the dates they needed to work out. While Tenten and Ino finished, having spent their sweet time savoring the food. After a while they left and were walking back to class.

"You need a dress." She said randomly to Tenten.

"No I dont." Tenten said.

"You do! Fancy dates and all, you never know when one will pop up!" Ino smiled exuberantly.

"Okay, so what about it?" Tenten shrugged.

"We're going shopping. I'll see you in English." She said to Tenten, kissed Gaara's cheek, and ran off to the admin building.

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"Yes." Gaara said and walked forward with Neji. Tenten paled and ran after Ino shouting her name.

"Yes, I want a day pass for this Saturday. Shopping." Ino said sitting across from Tsunade. Tenten sat beside her sulking. Tsunade nodded and wrote out a pass in her scrawling script.

"Done. Two less brats to worry about on Saturday." She said as she signed it. After they walked out Ino stuck the pass in her bra, where Tenten wouldn't think to go after it.

"Why does she call us brats?" Tenten asked, knowing Ino would know.

"Cause, she calls all kids brats. She's just bitter cause she lost a child a few years ago, it's why we're 'brats'. She'll be fine though." Ino said.

"Ya know it always amazes me how you know this stuff even though I know your abilities.

"Yeah I know. C'mon we got English next." Ino said and dragged Tenten to the class they were already quite late too.

* * *

'Shopping? I hate shopping... Why do we have to go shopping?' Tenten thought, grumbling.

"Okay seriously... Shut up, you're giving me a headache." Ino said, turning her blue eyes on Tenten. Tenten flushed, forgetting about Ino's abilities.

"Right, sorry." She said. "But why do we have to go shopping?"

"Because Neji's bringing you to a fancy schmancy restaurant where you can't dress like a boy." Tenten looked down self consciously.

"I don't dress like a boy... Do I?" She asked, taking into account her jeans and converse.

"No, just not fancy." Ino said as they took their seats. Iruka began teaching moments later, but it was only a review on things the girls already knew, so they drew and passed notes instead.

"What about red? You'd look hot in red." Ino commented, referring to a dress color. Tenten looked at her fingers.

"I'm not so sure." She said, referring to the time a boy had thrown a shoe at her when she was wearing her favorite RED shirt. Of course, the boy was only five and he was autistic... Hmm... "I have a bad feeling about red."

"Ooh ooh ooh!" Ino said like Tenten couldn't hear her. "What about midnight blue? That's a good color."

"I just... I don't know."

"Midnight blue it is, then. If you're not deciding, I'll decide for you. Now, long, medium, or short?"

"Long."

"No, medium. It's not trashy, and it's not Titanic. It's right in the middle."

"Trashy? Titanic?" Tenten asked, not really sure what she meant.

"If it's too short, you'll be trashy. If it's too long, you'll remind me of that girl on Titanic." Ino said. Tenten nodded.

"Medium it is, I guess." Ino clapped and wrote something down. "What are you writing?"

"All of the details. Medium. Color is undecided. Probably midnight blue, unless I see something better." Tenten shrugged, knowing she had no control over the situation anyway.

"Now, what about shoes?"

"Flats." Tenten said instantly. Ino raised her eyebrow.

"Why not heels? Going to a fancy restaurant in flats?"

"I have no coordination. I will break my ankle in heels." Tenten said.

"We'll see." Ino glared playfully. Tenten groaned and looked at Iruka, who was talking about Romeo and Juliet. Tenten leaned on her fist, only paying half attention as Ino wrote and scribbled continuously.

* * *

Gaara watched Konan pace and lecture. She was ignoring Neji and Gaara passing notes in the back, probably cause of how Ino had helped her the other day. She busted anyone else though. Matsuri lurked in the corner glancing up and scribbling, glancing and scribbling. It was never ending. Neji wrote that he suspected she was killing Ino and Tenten in a drawing. Gaara nodded that she probably was. Konan walked over and took the notebook from Matsuri, took the pens and gave her a piece of paper.

"Today's notes. Pay attention." She said and walked back to the front. Gaara and Neji snickered. Matsuri pouted the rest of class and almost fell asleep before Konan whipped the desk with a ruler.

"Apperently this school isn't adverse to using arcane methods." Neji whispered as Matsuri stared fearfully at the broken ruler.

"Of course they gotta keep us in line somehow." Gaara shrugged. Neji nodded in agreement.

"True." He said and watched Konan again. After a little while and three broken rulers later class was let out. Ino and Tenten lounged against the wall outside. Ino was snirkering and muttering to Tenten about something. No doubt it was about Matsuri and the ruler. As Matsuri acctually walked out Ino draped her arms around Gaara and kissed his cheek. Neji put his arm around Tenten, making said girl blush and Matsuri glare.

"How is it neither of you have fanboys?" Neji asked as they lounged in the girls room doing homework.

"We just haven't caught anyone's eye yet." Ino shrugged chewing her pencil.

"Why do you care." Tenten asked using her pen to point and accidently flinging it at Neji. He caught the pen and shrugged.

"Just asking. Both of you are obviously attractive. Ino is a rare beauty being she is blond and blue. You aren't plain but your not expressly beautiful...to anyone else..." Neji trailed off.

"Neji means to him your gorgeous!" Ino teased noting Neji's small, almost not there blush. Tenten's was noticible.

"Well. On to something else." She said pushing her bio notes toward Ino. "Help me with this." She said and pointed. Ino smirked and shook her head but helped anyway.

* * *

Gaara leaned over to Neji while the girls did their bio.

"Smooth." He said, letting the 'o' linger. Neji nodded, his eyes closing slightly.

"What the Hell is a polyblahblah?"

"Polyunsaturated, Tenten. Polyunsaturated..." Ino said, sighing. "You're quite the brainiac."

"Shut up, Ino." Tenten said, pulling her biology notebook away from the blonde.

"Not the sharpest lightbulb in the box, is she?" Gaara said, looking at the brunette.

"That wasn't funny, I hope you know, saying lightbulb instead of pencil." Neji commented.

"I thought it was." Neji sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well it wasn't." Gaara made a strange face and turned back to Ino.

"Gaara, you bitch. I heard that." Tenten said, glaring. Ino raised a blonde eyebrow and looked at Gaara.

"What? I didn't do a thing." Gaara said innocently.

"You-" Neji sighed and covered her mouth with his hand.

"You'll win the battle, but you'll lose the war in the long run. It's not worth it." Neji said with a tired expression. Tenten shrugged his hand away and glared at Gaara again.

"Fine..." She said, shutting her bio notebook and placing it on her lap. Ino shot up instantly, a strange expression on her face.

"Tenten, we have a pass, we need to go." She said, grabbing the brunette's hand and yanking her to her feet.

"Right now?" Tenten asked, her shoulders sagging. Ino nodded.

"We have a set amount of time. We must flee!" She shouted, turning heads and making a few eyebrows knit, including Neji's. Gaara raised an area and looked at the girls.

"Flee? Flee to where?"

"Nowhere, mister." Ino said excitedly. Tenten groaned, dropping her head.

"See you later, I guess." She said, turning around and walking away slowly.

"Tenten! Hurry up!" Ino shouted, walking on the brunette's heels. "You walk slower than my great grandfather, and he's dead!" Ino pulled a ruler out of her back pocket and began smacking Tenten with it.

"Ino, stop it!" Tenten shouted, breaking out into a run. Ino followed her, spanking the poor brunette and laughing evily. Gaara cleared his throat and the boys looked at each other.

"Well that was awkward." Neji said quietly. Gaara nodded, not sure of what to say. Neji stood up. "I have places I need to be. I'll see you later. Try to sleep or something, you look like Hell."

"Try to eat or something, you look manorexic." Gaara commented back. Neji grumbled and continued on his way.

* * *

Ukime: *braiding Neji's hair* You know, your hair is softer than mine... It's really not fair.

Megami: *sitting on Gaara wearing a panda hat* Look what I found in Gaara's closet! Dd we explain the panda penguin thing to our readers yet?

Gaara: Please don't...

Ukime: We haven't! Well... Gaara is a panda because pandas are easier to shop for than prairie dogs! Also, he reminds me of one. Look at him! *points obnoxiously*

Megami: *pats Gaara.* Neji is a penguin cause he is a bird that can't fly! And he seems penguiny.

Neji: How do I seem penguiny? And that's not even a word.

Ukime: Cause you're very black and white! Get it? XD

Megami: *lauging* That is why! Don't argue with our logic anyway. You'l never win!

Gaara: T.T I've tried...

Megami: Muhahahaahahahaahaaha

Ukime: *YAAAAAAWWWWNNNNN* Anyway, it's like midnight, so you should review! Cause I'm tired and I want nice dreams about happiness and love!

Neji: And the souls of dead babies...

Ukime:... what?

Megami: *lays on Gaara* Goodnight!

Gaara: Yes Dead baby souls.

Megami: *ties scarf around Gaara's mouth* No talking pillows!

Neji: So review. Ukime, I felt that. Stop poking my head and pretending you didn't...

Ukime: Me? I didn't do anything. I don't know what you're talking about, crazy.

Megami: *sleepily* It was Nuna's bunny...I seeded him...

Neji:...*shiver*


End file.
